Queen is King's
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Dia ditakdirkan untukku, King. Karena aku manusia, bukan seekor ular! Aku... satu level lebih tinggi darimu!"/"Oh ya? Kenyataannya, ular yang kau anggap remeh ini yang merasakan tubuh istri tercintamu untuk pertama kalinya. Di malam pertama kalian pula."/"Aku ini terlalu sempurna untuk dibandingkan denganmu, adik kecil!" YeWookWoon Fic! Twins!Yesung&Jongwoon MPREG, BL, DLDR! RnR?
1. Dia Bukan Aku

Fic ini udah saia publish sejak hari Jumat lalu, saat ulang tahun Beh Ecung. Tapi entah mengapa fic ini menghilang T^T

Kena report abuse juga kali ya... Nasib... Nasib... :(((

.

.

.

.

.

When I don't see you, I'm perfectly fine and I can move on. But the second I see your face, I'm back to wishing you were mine again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T++ *Rating apaan nih?*

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

'Klik!'

Kamar gelap itu berubah terang benderang setelah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam arang menekan saklar di dinding di dekatnya.

Iris mutiara hitamnya membesar. Menatap tak percaya pada seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah terlelap di ranjang mereka. Tanpa busana. Gaun pengantinnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai bersama pakaian dalamnya.

Pengantinnya... Seseorang yang baru saja dinikahinya hari ini... menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dengan pria lain.

Pemuda mungil itu menggeliat kecil. Terusik karena nyala lampu yang dihidupkan. "Jongwoonnie Hyung, kenapa lampunya dihidupkan? Apa sudah pagi?" tanyanya sambil menahan kantuk.

Jongwoon terdiam. Apa tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun di hati istrinya? Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook-nya bersikap biasa saja tanpa merasa berdosa setelah tidur dengan pria lain di malam yang paling Jongwoon nantikan?

Dada Jongwoon bagai tersayat duri melihat tanda merah, bukti kepemilikan, yang menghiasi sekujur tubuh sang istri. Dari leher sampai ke dada dan perut. Ryeowook benar istrinya, 'kan? Lalu mengapa yang memilikinya bukan Jongwoon?

"Wookie..."

"Hyung, kenapa pakai baju lagi? Apa... apa Jongwoonnie Hyung mau pergi?" sela Ryeowook. Suaranya semakin lirih. Tak rela jika sang suami pergi.

Untuk sejenak, Jongwoon merasa seperti kehilangan otaknya untuk berpikir. Pakai baju lagi? Dia sama sekali belum pernah membuka bajunya! "Wookie, apa maksudmu? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?!"

Ryeowook menatapnya seolah bertanya apa-kau-salah-makan? "Kau ingin aku bicara apa? Menceritakan proses bercinta yang kita lakukan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Ki...ta...?" Jongwoon menatap istrinya tak percaya. Apa kau bercanda, Wookie? Pikirnya bingung.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau lupa! Kita baru saja melakukan 'itu' dan kau sudah melupakannya secepat itu?!" Ryeowook mendelik marah. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Memberikan 'keperawanannya' kepada sang suami. Namun mengapa Jongwoon begitu mudah melupakannya bagaikan angin lalu? Kenapa Jongwoon tidak menghargainya sama sekali?

Jongwoon menggeleng. Tubuhnya melemas. "Tidak... tidak mungkin..." lirihnya. Dia belum masuk ke kamar pengantinnya sekalipun semenjak mengucapkan ikrar suci di altar beberapa jam yang lalu. Ayah mertuanya mengajaknya berkenalan dengan para kolega bisnisnya serta bermain kartu sampai jam tiga pagi.

Tidak mungkin dia ada di kamarnya dan bercinta dengan sang istri!

"Jongwoonnie Hyung, ke-kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook berubah cemas.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Wookie!" seru Jongwoon saat melihat gelagat sang istri akan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Jongwoonnie Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan membuatku takut!" keluh Ryeowook.

"Ti-tidurlah lagi! Aku... aku harus menemui seseorang."

Ya, menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang dianggap istrinya sebagai dirinya. Seseorang yang bagaikan cermin untuknya. Dan seseorang itu pula yang mengacaukan malam pengantinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRAK!'

Jongwoon membuka kasar pintu geser dihadapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. "KING!" teriaknya murka.

"Ah, Jongwoon... Apa kabar, adikku sayang?" Pemuda berambut hitam yang sama seperti Jongwoon namun bermata kuning emas berdiri dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

BUGH!

Sebuah tinjuan keras mendarat di pipi pemuda yang dipanggil King tersebut. King tersenyum menyengir sambil menyodokkan lidahnya ke area pipi dalam mulutnya. Pipinya berdenyut sakit, namun ia tak menampakkan ekspresi sakit sedikitpun.

"BRENGSEK KAU, KIM YESUNG!" Jongwoon mendaratkan pukulannya lagi pada sang kakak kembarnya sampai jatuh tersungkur.

King, atau yang bernama asli Kim Yesung itu terkekeh pelan. Meludahkan darah di mulutnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Aku brengsek?" tanyanya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

BUAGH!

"LALU KAU APA? BAJINGAN?!" balas Yesung seraya memukul balik wajah sang adik.

"Errkh..." Jongwoon mengerang memegangi pipinya yang lebam. "Kau meniduri istriku!" Ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yesung dan menariknya kasar. Mengadu dahi mereka.

Yesung mendesis. Balas mencengkeram kerah tuxedo adiknya. "Kau merebutnya lebih dulu dariku!"

"Dia yang datang padaku!" ucap Jongwoon membela diri.

Yesung mendecih. "Itu karena dia mengira kau adalah aku! Kau menipunya!"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan? 'Wookie, orang yang kau cari bukan aku, tapi Kim Yesung, ular viper yang menjadi kembaranku,' begitu?!"

Yesung terdiam. Matanya menyorot bengis. Emas bertemu mutiara.

"Dia milikku, King! Aku yang manusia, sama sepertinya, bukan ular sepertimu!" tegas Jongwoon pedas.

"Akulah orang yang dicintainya! Kau menipunya sehingga dia bisa menjadi istrimu! Dia milikku, Woon! Cintanya hanya untukku!" kata Yesung sengit.

"Selamanya kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya! Kau ular, dia manusia! Jangan melawan takdir, King!"

"Kita juga terlahir dari takdir yang dilawan, Woon! Ingat itu!"

"Sudahlah, King. Kau iri padaku, 'kan? Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Umma lebih memilihku menjadi manusia daripada kau, Wookie pun menikah denganku, karena itulah kau melakukan itu pada Wookie! Kau ingin membalasku!"

Yesung menendang perut Jongwoon hingga jatuh membungkuk. Mencengkeram rahang sang adik, mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan mata tajam mereka. Emas dan mutiara kembali beradu.

"Terbalik, Jongwoon! Kau yang iri padaku! Umma menyesal memilihmu, hatinya lebih berat untukku! Keraguannya membuatku bisa memiliki wujud manusia juga sepertimu! Dan Queen... Kau merebutnya dariku untuk membuatku marah!"

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bicara padanya bahwa kakakku adalah ular, cih, itu gila!" Jongwoon membuang muka. "Dia ditakdirkan untukku, King. Karena aku manusia, bukan seekor ular! Aku... satu level lebih tinggi darimu!"

Yesung mendengus. Menolehkan wajah sang adik supaya kembali menatapnya. "Oh ya? Kenyataannya, ular yang kau anggap remeh ini yang merasakan tubuh istri tercintamu untuk pertama kalinya. Di malam pertama kalian pula," cemoohnya. Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya, meremehkan. "Aku ini terlalu sempurna untuk dibandingkan denganmu, adik kecil!"

"KEPARAT KAU, KING!"

"Berhentilah berdebat! Memperebutkannya bagai seekor tikus putih yang ingin kalian santap, itu menggelikan, babo!" ejek seorang pemuda cantik tepat sebelum Jongwoon menonjok wajah tampan kakaknya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Afro!" Yesung melepaskan rahang adiknya.

"Jangan memanggilku Afrodite, King! Kau membuatku muak!" desis pemuda cantik itu lagi. Cengkeramannya menguat pada leher pemuda mungil dalam dekapannya.

"H-hyung..." Ryeowook terisak lirih. Antara kecewa mendengar perdebatan dua pria di depannya dan ketakukan karena kuku-kuku hitam panjang Heechul menembus kulit lehernya.

"Daripada kalian memperebutkan bocah kecil ini, lebih baik aku menjadikannya makan malamku. Pilihan yang terbaik, bukan?" Heechul tersenyum sinis.

"Heechul Hyung, jangan sakiti Wookie! Please.." mohon Jongwoon.

Yesung menggeram. "Jika kau berani menggigitnya seperti dulu lagi, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan wajah cantikmu, Afro!"

Heechul terkikik geli. "Kalau begitu pilih salah satu! Mengalah untuk saudara, atau tetap maju dan hanya akan mendapatkan mayatnya," ancamnya seraya menjilati leher Ryeowook yang memiliki bekas gigitan.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah padanya, Afro!"

"Tiga.."

"Wookie itu istriku, Heechul Hyung! Aku berhak atasnya!"

"Dua.."

"Afro/Hyung!"

Heechul membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Sa—"

"FINE, AKU MENGALAH!"

"...—tu.."

"AAKHH...!"

"QUEEN/WOOKIE!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Buat awalan sih pendek dulu, nunggu tanggapan readerdeul. Lanjut atau enggak? Janji deh ga bakal panjang2 :)

Special buat ulang tahun Beh Ecung tercinta~ XXD

Yesung dan Jongwoon itu kembar ya~ baca ulang kalau kurang paham^^

Pilih mana? YesungxRyeowook (KingxQueen) atau JongwoonxRyeowook?

Jangan ketipu ama judul XXD

RnR, please~

Yesung's Concubine

—Jenny Kim—


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

I don't bother who loves most. The important thing is knowing that _you__'__re mine_, and I'm yours.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

Semburat kemerahan menghias ruang luas yang terbentang di atas bumi. Menenggelamkan pusat tata surya ke dasar terdalam. Menyambut kedatangan sang dewi yang memantulkan cahaya surya bersama para pengikut setianya yang berpendar, mengedip nakal pada setiap mata yang memandang. Orion tetap berdiri angkuh dengan kerlipnya yang mendominasi. Seolah ingin menyaingi cahaya sang dewi yang sepucat susu.

Jongwoon menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ada beban berat yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia belum bisa tenang jika pemuda manis yang terbaring di sisinya belum sadar juga. Namja karamel yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu sudah 'tertidur' lebih dari satu putaran penuh bumi dalam porosnya. Dan itu membuat hati Jongwoon semakin kalut dan tak tenang.

"Cepat bangun, Wookie.. Jangan membuat hyung khawatir.." Namja bersurai hitam agak keriting itu menempelkan kain lembab yang baru saja diperasnya ke kening sang istri.

Seorang namja cantik berjuluk Afrodite bersandar di dinding kamar Jongwoon dengan satu kaki menekuk ke belakang dan menempel di dinding. Tangan kirinya terlipat di depan dada sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan seekor hewan rodensia jenis tikus. Heechul mendongak, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan tikus putih itu ke dalam mulutnya, hidup-hidup!

Suara gemeletuk tulang yang remuk terdengar dari dalam mulutnya. Jakunnya bergerak, menandakan tikus itu telah berpindah ke kerongkongannya yang berakhir di perutnya.

"Kekeke~ jangan berlebihan, Jongwoon-ah! Aku hanya memberinya gigitan kering, dia saja yang terlalu lemah," ujar Heechul sambil terkekeh.

JLEEEP!

"KING!" Heechul menjerit saat Yesung melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil ke arahnya dan menggores pipi kirinya sebelum menancap ke dinding. Betapa besar kekuatan namja berambut hitam lurus itu sampai sebilah pisau kecil yang dilemparkannya saja dapat menembus dinding.

"Aku sedang melaksanakan sumpahku," kata Yesung acuh dan kembali melempari Heechul dengan beberapa pisau di tangannya.

Heechul menghindar dengan gesit. Biar bagaimanapun, ular kobra sepertinya memiliki gerakan yang cepat. Berbeda dengan ular viper seperti Yesung yang gerakannya lambat saat berwujud ular sepenuhnya. Tapi jangan samakan wujud manusia Yesung dengan wujud ularnya. Dia justru berkali-kali lebih hebat saat menjadi manusia, berkebalikan dengan Heechul.

"Cukup, King! Aku hanya bercanda!" pekik Heechul gemas.

"Menyakiti Ratu-ku tidak termasuk dalam kategori bercanda, Afro," ucap Yesung datar. Ia melemparkan pisaunya lagi, namun Jongwoon segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Hentikan, King! Kau tahu bagaimana tabiat Heechul Hyung. Dia hanya tidak ingin kita bertengkar, dia ingin membuat salah satu dari kita untuk mundur," lerai Jongwoon. Sepertinya mereka telah 'berbaikan'. Sebesar apapun masalahnya, saudara kembar tetaplah tidak bisa bermusuhan dalam waktu lama.

"Kau berhutang pada adikku, Afro." Yesung menurunkan tangannya, kontan Jongwoon tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa di sini?" Heechul menyeka darah di pipinya dan tersenyum nyengir.

Yesung dan Jongwoon mengerutkan dahi mereka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian mengatakan _'aku menyerah'_secara bersamaan. Berarti kalian sudah melepaskan Queen Ryeowook. Pergi sana, dia milikku sekarang!" ucap Heechul seraya menyeringai jahil.

Aura hitam memenuhi kamar klasik tersebut. Yesung mendesis bagai ular sedangkan Jongwoon menggeram penuh amarah.

"Kau ingin menambah luka di wajah cantikmu, Heechul Hyung?"

"Adonis-mu sepertinya sangat lezat untuk kusantap, Afro."

"BAIK, AKU KALAH! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA SIWON DALAM MASALAH INI!" bentak Heechul kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Yesung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dari mulut. Mendeteksi perubahan suhu yang berubah semakin rendah. "Sudah gelap. Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Sudah sebulan lebih, aku kelaparan, Jongwoon-ah," jawab Yesung. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Kodok? Tikus?" ejek Jongwoon sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Kau pikir aku akan menemukan capybara atau telicomys di sini?!" sungut Yesung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan menyingkap lengan panjang kemeja hitamnya sampai ke siku. Sisik-sisik berwarna hijau dan kuning mulai bermunculan di lengannya.

"Dasar ular," cibir Jongwoon pelan.

"Aku dengar itu!" ucap Yesung dari kejauhan. "Jaga Queen, aku tidak akan lama."

"Tidak akan kembali terdengar lebih baik," seru Jongwoon.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Dan sepertinya, mereka kembali bersitegang memperebutkan sang Sleeping Beauty.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu adalah saat ia melakukan perkemahan di hutan, kegiatan penutup dalam masa orientasi di sekolah menengah atasnya.

Ia dan sahabat satu regunya yang saat itu lupa membawa tali mendapat hukuman untuk mencari semaphore yang digantung di salah satu pohon.

Mereka tidak diperbolehkan mencari bersama, Sungmin, sahabatnya, ke barat, sedangkan dia ke timur. Dan hanya berbekal lampu senter dengan nyala redup.

Suara lolongan anjing hutan membuat Ryeowook bergidik, ia memasukkan tangan kirinya yang gemetaran ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang senter berkeringat dingin.

Ia berjalan terus masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari bendera semaphore yang tergantung di salah satu dari ratusan pohon yang ada di hutan tersebut.

Senyumnya terkembang saat matanya yang jeli menumbuk ke sebuah pohon tak jauh di depannya. Ia segera berlari cepat ke arah pohon tersebut. Tak peduli pada ranting kering yang diinjaknya yang membuat pemangsa hutan terusik.

Ryeowook mendongak ke atas, menatap nanar bendera semaphore itu sambil merengut kesal. "Uhh... tinggi sekali," keluhnya.

Dia melompat, mencoba menggapai bendera itu, namun tak berhasil. Batang pohon itu hanya bergetar sebentar, kemudian diam. Ryeowook tak mau menyerah, tanpa bendera itu, ia takkan bisa kembali ke tendanya.

HUP!

Namja manis itu meloncat lagi, menarik ranting itu sampai melengkung dan mendekat padanya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang panjang meniban tubuhnya, jatuh tepat di bahunya.

"Sss... khhhrr..."

Ryeowook menjerit mendengar desisannya. Ia secara refleks menarik dan melemparkan ular di lehernya, senternya terlepas begitu saja, cahayanya menyorot tepat ke kepala dan 1/3 bagian leher ular tersebut. Ular berwarna hitam mulus dengan leher yang memipih dan melengkung seperti sendok.

Ryeowook berjengit. Kobra...

Merasa tak nyaman dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya, ular itu melata dengan cepat dan menghilang di balik semak.

Ryeowook memucat merasakan nyeri di leher kirinya. Apa ular itu menggigitnya? Wajah dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, pernapasannya bertambah cepat sedangkan detak jantung di dalam dadanya justru semakin melemah. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

Ryeowook mengusap nyeri di lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan ada 2 lubang menganga di sana. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas seketika.

"To...long... tolong aku... hiks...t-tolong..." Suaranya mencicit, seperti kehilangan tenornya yang mampu mencapai oktaf tinggi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Entah darimana datangnya dan sejak kapan, dia sudah berlutut di depan Ryeowook dan menurunkan telapak tangannya yang menutup lehernya, lalu memalingkan wajah Ryeowook ke arah kanan.

Meski kesadaran Ryeowook menurun, ia tetap bisa melihat sepasang mata emas pemuda itu yang bersinar di malam gelap ini. Ia sangat tampan dengan senyumannya yang menawan dan rambutnya yang hitam lurus.

"Aku tidak membawa serum, manual saja, ne?" kata pemuda itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Ryeowook dan menghirup luka namja manis itu dalam-dalam. "Umh... neurotoksin. Ck, kau benar-benar kejam, Afro.." sambungnya yang tak dimengerti oleh Ryeowook.

Pemuda bermata emas itu menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan leher Ryeowook, kemudian menghisapnya. Sekujur tubuh Ryeowook melemas meresponya. Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya?

"Nggghh~" Ryeowook menutup manik karamelnya dan meringis merasakan cairan di dalam tubuhnya tersedot keluar secara perlahan namun terus menerus. Rasanya sangat sakit. Ia melilitkan tangan mungilnya ke leher pemuda asing tersebut dan meremas tengkuknya sebagai pelampiasan.

Suara kecipak terdengar saat bibir pemuda asing itu lepas dari leher Ryeowook. Tanda kemerahan berbentuk bibir tercetak jelas melingkari lukanya. Pemuda itu menandainya sebagai miliknyakah?

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan meludahkan darah berwarna kehitaman.

"Hey, sudah... atau kau ingin aku berbuat lebih?" goda pemuda itu sambil mencolek pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sontak menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat. Ia menunduk dalam dengan pipi memerah. Pemuda asing itu tersenyum kecil dan membelai leher Ryeowook.

"Citrus. Aku suka itu, selalu gunakan parfum itu, ne?!" suruhnya. Ia beranjak bangun dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook. "Lain kali jangan mengusik ular yang sedang mencari mangsa. Apalagi ularnya punya moodswings. Sampai bertemu,... Queen.."

"Aku bukan perem—eh?" Ryeowook terdiam saat tak menemukan pemuda itu di manapun, namun ia tersenyum saat melihat lampu senter dan bendera semaphore yang dicarinya telah berada di sampingnya.

"Gomapseumnida, Tuan Mata Emas."

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali agar penglihatannya tidak buram. Dan saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia dapat menemukan sosok tampan yang tertidur dengan wajah tegang di hadapannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya yang lemas dan membelai pipi namja itu. Suaminya ini... pasti sangat mencemaskannya sampai tidurpun tak nyenyak.

"Wookie!" Jongwoon terkesiap dan membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Aku di sini, Hyung.." ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Nafas Jongwoon yang menderu perlahan berubah teratur. Ia tersenyum lega dan menarik pinggang ramping Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku benar-benar cemas, Caramel.."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Matanya memanas dan penglihatannya mengabur. Kristal beningpun jatuh dari matanya.

"Yah... Ryeowookkie, waeyo?!" tanya Jongwoon panik. Ia mengusap pipi Ryeowook berkali-kali, menghapus airmatanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. "Ada yang sakit? Lehermu perih? Apa kau kedinginan? Katakan padaku, Caramel... uljima..."

"Hiks... hiks... mianhae, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhaeyo..." isak Ryeowook makin keras.

Jongwoon diam sejenak. Diusapnya punggung Ryeowook. "Ssst... gwaenchana. Walaupun kau melakukan 'itu' dengan kakakku, aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku kan, Wookie?"

Ryeowook membisu. Ia menatap manik mutiara Jongwoon. Siapa sebenarnya yang ia cintai? Pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari gigitan ular, atau suaminya yang memiliki paras persis dengan dewa penolongnya?

Si mata emas atau mata mutiara hitam?

"Aku... ak-aku..."

Jongwoon menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir istrinya. "Tentu saja kau mencintaiku, untuk apa aku menanyakannya.."

Airmata Ryeowook kembali terjatuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia ragu untuk mengucapkan cinta pada pemuda bersurai hitam keriting itu. Apa benar ia telah berpaling dari Jongwoon?

Atau sejak awal dia memang sudah berpaling? Berpaling dari dewa penolong yang dicintainya. Tapi bukankah wajah mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua?

Jadi Ryeowook berpaling kepada siapa? Dia menghianati siapa? Dewa penolongnya atau suaminya?

Kim Yesung..

...atau..

Kim Jongwoon..?

"Mmhh..." Ryeowook melenguh tertahan saat bibir Jongwoon mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Ia kembali menatap manik mutiara hitam Jongwoon dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Jongwoon memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir manis Ryeowook. Menggetarkan hati namja mungil itu dan menaburkan benih rumput liar di sana. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook. Kim dari Kim Jongwoon. Jong...woon..." Jongwoon mengeja namanya dengan penuh penekanan. Seolah mengingatkan Ryeowook dengan tamparan yang keras.

Ya... Ryeowook adalah seorang istri dari pria bermarga Kim. Kim Jongwoon, bukan Kim Yesung. Seseorang yang dicintainya, haruslah Kim Jongwoon.

"Nghh~ Jongwoonnie Hyuungh~" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan-lumatan Jongwoon. Dikalungkannya kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Jongwoon dan menekan tengkuknya. Menariknya mendekat.

Bukankah ini yang seharusnya? Seorang istri hanya boleh menerima ciuman dari suaminya. Seorang istri hanya boleh menyerahkan hati dan tubuhnya untuk suaminya.

Tak peduli siapa dewa penolongnya, siapa pria yang dicarinya, siapa yang sebenarnya dicintainya, Ryeowook sepenuhnya hak Jongwoon. Dia mutlak milik Jongwoon, bukan orang lain.

"Ammh... nghh... hyuunghh~"

Jongwoon memagut bibir Ryeowook yang bagai candu baginya. Ia menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya secara bergantian. Menggigitnya pelan dan langsung menerobos masuk ketika Ryeowook membuka belahan bibirnya.

"Angh... ahh..." Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Jongwoon, saling menekan kemudian melilit satu sama lain. Tubuhnya meremang sewaktu Jongwoon membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya.

Jongwoon mengusap dada Ryeowook, lalu naik ke bahu dan melepaskan piyama tipis yang melekat di tubuh istrinya. Kemudian ia mengusap titik di dada kanan Ryeowook dan memelintirnya.

"AKKHH...!" Ryeowook memundurkan kepalanya, namun Jongwoon malah mendorong tengkuknya dan membuat bibir mereka menempel sangat erat.

Namja manis itu tak dapat menahan lenguhan nikmatnya saat Jongwoon mengabsen deretan giginya dan menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan tercecer di pipi serta dagu Ryeowook. Jongwoon menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak turun ke bawah dan mulai menurunkan celana Ryeowook, namun—

—BRUUUKK!

Ryeowook mendorong dada Jongwoon dengan kuat sampai kepala suaminya terantuk meja nakas dengan cukup keras. Namja cantik itu buru-buru turun dari ranjang pengantin mereka dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi.

"AARGHH!" Jongwoon memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Ryeowook ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek... huegh... hoooekh...!"

Jongwoon mematung di depan pintu, untuk sejenak ia lupa akan rasa sakit di kepalaya. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia menatap nanar istrinya yang terus memuntahkan cairan tak berarti di wastafel. Istrinya tak bisa mengeluarkan apapun lagi karena seharian pingsan dan tidak mendapat asupan apapun.

Dunia Jongwoon seolah berhenti berputar. Istrinya... hamil..

...dan itu bukan anaknya..

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Annyeong^^ yang galau SMTOWN, saia kasih fic biar mengurangi rasa galau XD

Pada bingung ya kenapa YeWoon kembar tapi beda spesies[?]. Muehehehehe… itu karena bapaknya YeWoon ular sedangkan ibunya manusia. Dan ntar bakal dijelasin [mungkin] tentang kenapa Yesung jadi siluman ular dan Jongwoon jadi manusia sempurna. Penjelasannya nunggu Wookie lahiran yaaaa~ XXD

Wookie hebat ya, baru satu hari bikin udah menampakkan tanda2 kehamilan, ga perlu nunggu mingguan XD

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa bisa gitu, bakal aku jawab lewat PM aja kayaknya yaaa~ *kalau bisa*

REVIEW-nya ditunggu ya^^

Yesung's Concubine

—Jenny Kim—


	3. Kebohongan

Never meant to hurt you. How could I cause you so much pain?

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air mendarat di tanah. Membuat gua gelap itu semakin lembab dan becek. Seekor ular bersisik hitam meliukkan tubuhnya. Menyusuri lorong-lorong gua dan menembus ke bagian terdalam.

Samar-samar setitik cahaya muncul dari ujung terdalam lorong gua tersebut. Ular itu semakin mendekat dan cahaya keemasan itupun semakin jelas terlihat.

Ular kobra itu merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia berparas cantik saat ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya, istananya.

Gua yang dari luarnya terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan ternyata menyimpan kamar mewah bak istana emas di dalamnya. Terdapat sebuah ranjang empuk bersprei putih dengan selimut dan kelambu berwarna emas. Di sisi-sisi ranjang juga tersusun perabot-perabot berwarna emas lainnya seperti meja, kursi, vas bunga, cermin, guci, dan lain sebagainya.

"Siwonnie..." Heechul—jelmaan ular tersebut—memanggil nama sang putra yang tengah duduk bersila di tengah ranjang sembari bertopang dagu. Fokus menatap keranjang berisi 3 butir telur sebesar buah melon yang beralaskan tumpukan jerami sebagai penghangat.

Pemuda bernama Siwon itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengembangkan tawanya. Membuat dua lesung pipi manis di pipinya tercetak jelas. "Umma!"

Heechul tersenyum. Menghampiri pemuda yang menjadi kekasih sekaligus putra angkatnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Siwon dan mengecup bibirnya. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi~" balas Siwon kelewat ceria seperti bocah balita. Tidak... dia tidak mengalami keterbelakangan mental maupun sindrom Peter Pan apalagi sindrom Kleine Levin. Dia hanya tidak tahu cara bersikap sesuai dengan umurnya karena kopolosannya yang kelewat batas serta tak pernah mengenal dunia luar yang dipenuhi berjuta ilmu. Sejak ia dilahirkan sampai sekarang berusia 20 tahun, ia selalu berada di dalam gua.

Heechul membelai surai hitam Siwon. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Menunggu bayi-bayi kita menetas, tapi mereka tidak keluar-keluar, Umma," keluh Siwon sambil menghela napas kecewa.

Heechul tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil keranjang dihadapan Siwon dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur mereka. "Mereka akan menetas beberapa hari lagi, sayang. Bersabarlah!" ucapnya lembut. "Siwonnie mau sarapan? Umma bawakan waffle dan espresso kesukaanmu."

Siwon menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Heechul. Pemuda itu menarik lembut tangan ibu angkatnya, lalu memangkunya.

Heechul melilitkan kakinya di pinggang Siwon dan mengusap belakang kepala putranya itu. "Waeyo, Siwonnie?"

"Umma.." Siwon menyapukan lidahnya dari bahu ke leher Heechul. Membuat Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah nikmat. Menghisapnya dan menggigitnya kuat.

'PLOP!'

"AHH! Wonnieh.." lenguh Heechul. Dahi Heechul berkerut dengan mata terkatup. Napasnya menderu. Ditatapnya mata emerald putranya yang mengerjap polos. Heechul berdecak pelan. Siwon-nya belajar dengan cepat. Ia hanya sekali mengajari Siwon untuk membuat kissmark, itupun beberapa pekan yang lalu. Namun sekarang pemuda itu sudah bisa mempraktekkannya pada dirinya.

Sebenarnya, Heechul yang berbakat mengajari, atau Siwon yang justru memiliki bakat mesum?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?" Heechul mengusap bahu dan lehernya yang basah oleh saliva Siwon.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal seperti yang dulu itu, Umma," kata Siwon seraya menyingkap baju hitam Heechul sebatas dada.

"Maksudmu bercinta?"

"Jadi itu namanya bercinta?"

"Ne~ hal yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Aku mencintai Umma," ucap Siwon.

Heechul menekan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Umma juga mencintaimu, Siwonnie," sahutnya.

"Kita saling mencintai!" seru Siwon senang, Heechul tertawa melihatnya. "Jadi kita bisa bercinta terus menerus?"

"Kau benar-benar suka bercinta dengan Umma?"

"Ne~ sangat! Tapi... apa Umma akan kesakitan lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Siwon, mulai ragu untuk bercinta dengan ibunya.

Heechul tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Umma tidak apa-apa asal Siwonnie senang." Ia menenggelamkan kepala Siwon dia dadanya yang telah terbuka.

"Gomawoyo~" Siwon meraup tonjolan berwarna pink kecoklatan di dada Heechul, menyentilnya dengan lidahnya, lalu menghisapnya.

"Nghh..." desah Heechul. Dipeluknya kepala Siwon lebih erat. "Baiklah, ki—kita bisa bercinta... sam—sampai kau... angh... pu—ashh..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul melilitkan sehelai selimut tebal pada tubuhnya. Membelai pipi Siwon dan menghapus keringat namja yang terlelap disisinya itu. Ia mengecup bahu, leher, belakang telinga, rahang kemudian bibir joker Siwon secara berurutan, lalu membisikkan ucapan selamat tidur.

Dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah pulas Siwon. Hembusannya teratur dan tidurnyapun damai. Siwon-nya dapat menjadi namja yang tampan sekaligus manis di waktu yang bersamaan. Mengingatkannya pada suaminya yang telah tiada sejak 21 tahun yang lalu.

Masih hangat dalam ingatannya bagaimana bangsawan itu membunuh suaminya. Seorang aristocrat yang memburu ular untuk diambil kulitnya dan dijadikan sebagai bahan membuat dompet dengan harga selangit. Yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi pajangan teracuhkan di dalam lemari kaca.

Aristocrat itu... Jung Yunho... Heechul masih ingat bagaimana Yunho menebas kepala Siwon—suaminya—dengan katananya yang tajam. Kemudian mencabut empedu Siwon dan memeras darahnya. Lalu mengulitinya dengan keji hanya untuk dijadikan dompet untuk putra semata wayangnya, Jung Jaejoong.

Heechul melihat dengan jelas saat Jaejoong menelan empedu Siwon lalu meminum darahnya. Bagaimana lidah remaja cantik itu menjilati pinggiran bibirnya dengan wajah penuh kepuasan. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya darah Siwon.

Heechul tersenyum angkuh saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan untuk membalas dendam atas kematian suaminya. Ia mengutuk aristocrat arogan itu. Ia mengutuk sepasang ayah dan anak itu dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang. Membuat Yunho frustasi dan bunuh diri karena menghamili putra kandungnya sendiri yang bahkan belum genap berusia 15 tahun.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, seorang bayi laki-laki terlahir dari rahim Jaejoong. Bayi yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Siwon yang telah mati.

Heechul mendapatkan Siwon-nya kembali. Sedangkan Jaejoong kehilangan nyawanya setelah melahirkan Siwon, anak sekaligus cucu Yunho.

Meski Siwon kini adalah manusia, meski Siwon yang baru adalah anak dari sang pembunuh, dan meski Siwon tidak sama seperti suaminya yang dulu, setidaknya Heechul memiliki Siwon kembali. Karena hanya pria berlesung pipi itulah alasan Heechul untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jongwoon menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di headboard, menyamankan posisi tidur Ryeowook yang duduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Namja manis itu kehilangan tenaganya setelah muntah-muntah tanpa henti semalaman. Meski begitu, Jongwoon tetap tak bisa mengikuti jejak sang istri untuk ikut tertidur lelap. Padahal hari sebelumnya ia juga tidak tidur karena Ryeowook yang tak kunjung sadar setelah digigit oleh Heechul.

Pemuda bermata black pearl itu menarik selimut lebih tinggi guna menghangatkan tubuh topless Ryeowook. Kecupan penuh kasih ia daratkan di puncak kepala Ryeowook. Menghirup aroma oceanic yang menguar di tubuh mungil namja pujaannya itu.

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. Merasa senang karena Ryeowook menuruti perintahnya untuk selalu menggunakan oceanic perfumes sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

0o0o0o0o0o

"S-sunbaenim.."

Jongwoon sedang membaca buku sendirian di taman sekolah ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng membuyarkan fokusnya.

Ia meletakkan bukunya, mendongak dan manik black pearl-nya seolah langsung terkunci pada manik coklat karamel dihadapannya. Seorang hoobae yang sangat imut bersurai coklat madu. Jongwoon yakin surai itu sangat lembut jika ia menyelipkan jemarinya di helaian coklat madu itu.

"... Ne?" sahutnya setelah bisa mengontrol jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah.

"I-ini untuk Jongwoon Sunbae," ucap namja imut ber-name tag Kim Ryeowook itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak padanya.

Jongwoon menerimanya dengan raut bingung namun tetap memulas senyum hangat. "Kamsahamnida~" Ia memangku kotak itu dia atas pahanya dan membukanya yang ternyata berisi caramel cake.

"Caramel cake? Seperti matamu, cantik sekali," puji Jongwoon. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pipi Ryeowook yang bersemu merah karena malu. "Kemarilah, aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan cake sebanyak ini," ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Ryeowook hingga duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya... kenapa kau memberiku caramel cake, Caramel?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata karamelnya beberapa kali. Menambah kesan imut pada dirinya dan membuat Jongwoon kesulitan bernapas. "Namaku—"

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Caramel," potong Jongwoon dalam satu tarikan napas.

Ryeowook termenung sebentar kemudian tersenyum kaku. "Ne... itu tidak terlalu buruk daripada dipanggil Queen."

Jongwoon mengerutkan keningnya. Queen? Ia jadi ingat pada kembarannya, Yesung alias King. "Hmm... jadi... jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau membelikanku caramel cake, Caramel?" ulangnya.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Aku membuatnya sendiri, untuk Jongwoon Sunbae.." suaranya semakin lirih saat ia mengatakan untuk siapa ia membuat caramel cake.

Jongwoon terperangah. Ryeowook membuat cake itu sendiri? Padahal dia namja, namun dia pintar memasak. Satu nilai plus tambahan untuk Caramel!

"Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena Sunbae sudah menolongku waktu itu. Jika tidak ada Sunbae, pasti nyawaku sudah melayang," tutur Ryeowook.

"Hn?"

"Laki-laki bermata emas yang menolongku dari gigitan ular kobra itu Jongwoon Sunbae, 'kan?" tebak Ryeowook. "Kukira itu mata asli, ternyata softlens ya.." sambungnya sambil memperhatikan black pearl Jongwoon.

Jongwoon memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus pelan. "King!"

"Jongwoon Sunbae?"

"Eh? N-ne, Caramel?" sahut Jongwoon gelagapan. "Panggil aku Hyung saja, oke?"

"Umm... Ne, Jongwoonnie Hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang menolongku ternyata sunbae-ku sendiri."

"Itu bagus, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Hn. Jadi kita bisa sering bertemu," cetus Jongwoon. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya. Secara tiba-tiba memagut bibir Ryeowook. Menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya kuat. Membuat bibir itu membengkak dengan warna merah menyala.

Ryeowook meremas dadanya cukup kuat. Ia tak bisa berpaling dari sepasang black pearl yang menatapnya tajam. Berhentilah berdetak sekeras ini, jantung bodoh! Jongwoonnie Hyung bisa mendengarnya! Oksigen.. dimana oksigen? Kenapa sulit sekali bernapas? Ahh... kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Bagaimana warna pipiku saat ini? Seperti tomat rebus atau malah kepiting bakar?

Jongwoon nyengir lebar. Begini kan sifat Yesung? Bertindak secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga. Namun juga 'mematikan'. Tsk, dasar ular!

"I think I love you, Ryeowookie, Ma Caramel."

Kini jantung Ryeowook tidak hanya berdebar dengan sangat keras, melainkan terlanjur copot.

Jongwoon mengendus rahang Ryeowook dengan gerakan sensual. "Aku tidak suka citrus. Mulai sekarang, pakailah oceanic perfumes, arachi?"

"N-ne, Jongwoonnie Hyung.." lirih Ryeowook tergagap. "Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang suka citrus?" gumamnya kebingungan dengan sangat pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o

Pukul 7 pagi. Yesung yang baru saja pulang dari 'berburu' berjalan santai ke arah dapur saat mendengar suara 'duk duk duk!' dari tempat memasak itu.

Mata emasnya menangkap siluet tubuh adik kembarnya yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya seraya menumbuk sesuatu.

"Jongwoon-ah.."

"Sudah pulang?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Jongwoon tidak berbalik seperti biasanya saat Yesung memanggilnya. Dan suaranya... dingin sekali...

Disentuhnya bahu Jongwoon. "Jong—ARGH!" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jeritnya kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Jongwoon berbalik sambil melemparkan segenggam bubuk ke wajahnya. Beruntung Yesung segera menggunakan tangannya sebagai tameng sehingga hanya punggung tangannya saja yang terkena bubuk itu.

Jongwoon tersenyum sinis. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melemparkan segenggam penuh garam bercampur bubuk beling ke arah Yesung. Rasa basah dan perih menyayat ia rasakan di tangannya. Cairan kental berwarna merah merembes di kepalan tangannya. Bubuk beling itu pasti masuk ke tangannya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan.

Namun ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di tangannya tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang dirasakan kakaknya.

Yesung merintih kesakitan. Tangannya seolah mengeras. Terasa panas dan perih. Punggung tangannya mengelupas. Apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu? Campuran garam dan bubuk beling adalah kelemahan seekor ular, dan adiknya sengaja mencelakainya?

"Masih kurang, kakakku tersayang?" tanya Jongwoon dengan senyum ramah sampai kedua mata sipitnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Ia menarik paksa tangan kanan Yesung, merobek lengan bajunya yang panjang dan kembali menaburkan bubuk itu di lengan sang kakak. Ia mencengkeramnya dengan kuat dan mengusapkannya secara merata seolah bubuk itu adalah lulur.

"Aaarrrggghhh... Cukup, Woon! Sakit... sakiiiitt! Arrrggghh...!" Yesung menghentak-hentakkan tangannya, namun Jongwoon tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Sial! Bubuk itu membuat kekuatan silumannya menghilang.

"Oh? Kau mau tangan kirimu kuberi garam dan bubuk beling juga, eoh?" kata Jongwoon. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya dan darah Yesung menyatu. Naik, turun, naik, turun, ia terus menggerakkan tangannya begitu, membuat kulit Yesung semakin mengelupas. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit dan tangan Yesung hanya akan tersisa tulang dan daging.

"Tidak! Jangan, Jongwoon! Sakit... arrrrggghh... Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Arrrggh... sakitt...! UMMAAAAA! UMMA TOLOOONG!"

"Cih, dasar anak Umma. Begini saja sudah sakit, kau tidak pernah sadar selalu menaburkan garam di hatiku?" cibir Jongwoon. "Sini, biar kurusak wajah tampanmu. Biar tidak kau gunakan untuk menipu Ryeowook dan menidurinya!" Jongwoon mengambil segenggam bubuk lagi tanpa melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"Tidak! Jangan! UMMAAAAA TOLOOONNGGG! UMMAAAAA!" jerit Yesung makin ketakutan. Sifat iblisnya melebur. Wajah dinginnya berganti wajah pucat panik. Ia bukan apa-apa jika ada bubuk itu. Ia bagai seekor cacing yang dijemur di terik matahari.

'Srak!'

"JANGAN!"

Seorang namja cantik berlesung pipi memeluk erat tubuh Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajah Yesung di dadanya. Membiarkan punggungnya terkena lemparan bubuk beling dari putra bungsunya.

"Hentikan, Jongwoonnie... hentikan..!" Namja cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk kaki Jongwoon. "Umma mohon, sayang... jangan sakiti Hyung-mu... maafkan dia, Jongwoonnie.."

Cekalan Jongwoon pada tangan Yesung mengendur, kemudian terlepas. Ia membiarkan tubuh lemas Yesung oleng dan tergeletak di lantai dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang.

Jongwoon mendorong bahu Leeteuk menjauh. Meninggalkan tanda merah berbentuk lima jari di kemeja putih ibunya itu.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Jongwoonnie.. Wookie sudah terlanjur mengandung anak Yesungie... Mengalahlah untuk Yesungie, Woonnie... Kalau saja dulu kau jujur, Wookie tidak akan—"

"AKU TIDAK BERSALAH, UMMA! Bukan salahku jika aku mendustai Wookie dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pria yang menolongnya. Aku hanya menuruti perintah kalian untuk merahasiakan kenyataan bahwa aku punya saudara kembar seekor ular! Bukan salahku jika aku berbalik mencintai Wookie!

"Aku sudah menderita menelan kebohongan demi kebohongan untuk melindungi keselamatan King. Hatiku sudah patah berkali-kali mengetahui Wookie mencintaiku hanya karena menyangka aku sebagai penolongnya.

"Dan setelah dia tahu bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang dicarinya, dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? KENAPA AKU HARUS SELALU MENGALAH PADA KING? SEHARUSNYA JANGAN PILIH AKU SEBAGAI MANUSIA JIKA UMMA TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU! KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK ADIL!

'BLAM!'

Leeteuk tertunduk lemah setelah Jongwoon meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan suara pintu berdebam keras. 'Maafkan Umma, Jongwoonnie.. Umma bukan umma yang baik..'

Namja cantik itu mengangkat lengan Yesung dan meniupnya. "Kita obati lukamu ne, Sungie.." ucapnya mencoba tersenyum.

Yesung menatap raut sendu ibunya. "Mianhae, Umma.."

"Anniya~" Leeteuk mendekap Yesung erat. Tak membiarkan Yesung melihat airmatanya yang terjatuh. "Sungie tidak salah... tidak pernah..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Jongwoon membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke pintu. Tampak senyum pedih di sudut bibirnya. Ya, Yesung memang tidak pernah salah. "Dimatamu, selalu aku yang salah kan, Umma?" gumamnya miris. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Rasa dingin bercampur perih terasa di tangannya, membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya. Manik black pearl-nya bertemu dengan surai coklat madu milik sang istri.

Ryeowook membasuh tangan Jongwoon dengan air hangat di dalam baskom yang dibawanya. Ia mengusapnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Takut melukai suaminya.

Jongwoon terdiam. Istrinya itu... mendengar semuanya?

"... Kau bisa kembali pada King jika—"

"Kau mau membuangku karena aku bukan istri yang baik, Hyung?" potong Ryeowook. Matanya fokus pada luka Jongwoon, tak berani menatap mata suaminya itu. "Aku 'tidur' dengan kembaranmu, aku mengandung anak kembaranmu, aku ragu mengucapkan aku mencintaimu.."

Ryeowook menelan ludah pahit. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Hyung. Tapi ternyata aku begitu sering menyakitimu.." gumamnya. "Jangan sakiti kembaranmu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud membelanya. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa benar-benar menyakitinya."

Ia mengecup tangan Jongwoon dan menempelkannya di pipinya. "Luka ini adalah buktinya."

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongwoonnie Hyung. Aku mencintai orang yang mencium bibirku saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku mencintai orang yang memanggilku Caramel. Aku mencintai orang yang lebih suka aku memakai oceanic perfumes." Dibingkainya wajah Yesung dengan tangan mungilnya. "Aku mencintai namja bermata black pearl ini. Yang selalu di sisiku selama 7 tahun ini. Yang selalu mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku. Jangan merisaukan hal yang tidak perlu dirisaukan."

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu, jadi meskipun kau bosan dan meskipun aku bukan istri idaman, jangan buang aku, ne?"

Jongwoon menarik senyum bahagia di bibirnya. "Aku tidak mungkin bosan padamu." Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya. Menghirup wangi oceanic di ceruk leher Ryeowook yang begitu disukainya. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook, Ma Caramel.."

"Nado saranghae, Jongwoonnie Hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

SAIA PANJANGIN! #nyengir

Baik kan gueee XD

Eh ya, bayangin Siwon yang jaman dulu2 ya… yang belum kekar, bukan sekarang. Sekarang mah dia body preman #diinjekSiwonest

Sekedar pemberitahuan, kisah SiChul—YunJae itu saia ambil dari mitologi Yunani tentang cerita Afrodit dan Adonis.

So, Heechul as Afrodit, Yunho as Kiniras (raja Siprus), Jaejoong as Mirrha dan Siwon—anak YunJae—as Adonis.

Kkkk~ dengan pengubahan di sana-sini sih XD

Yang terkenal emang kisah Afrodit sama Ares, tapi saia kan makhluk paling beda di seluruh planet*?* jadi ambil kisah yang bareng Adonis aja.

Makanya Yesung selalu manggil Heechul dengan sebutan Afrodit dan manggil Siwon dengan sebutan Adonis.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	4. Sisi 'Tidak Baik'

It's undeniable that we should be together  
You're stuck with me  
You're tied to me forever  
I'd made you belonged to me  
No words, just one word,  
MINE!

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam Ryeowook syok. Ia menatap cermin besar setinggi tubuhnya dihadapannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap kanan. Ia terpaku melihat perutnya dari arah samping. Pinggangnya yang ramping seperti pinggang wanita kini terlihat tebal, perutnya yang rata kini tampak gemuk tepat di bagian bawah pusarnya.

_'Bruk!'_

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan kaki menekuk menjuntai ke lantai. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh perut bawahnya yang membuncit. Keras... Ia dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang menggumpal di sana. Janin...

Ryeowook menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan matanya memanas dan terasa perih. Bibirnya bergetar. Airmatanya jatuh. Buru-buru ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sebelum isakannya terdengar.

Tangan kirinya meremas kuat perutnya. Membiarkan rasa sakit menghantam perutnya. Menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Jadi dia benar-benar hamil? Jadi ini bukan mimpi buruk semata? Bagaimana mungkin... sekalipun dia hamil, perubahan fisiknya tidak akan secepat ini. Demi Tuhan, ini baru 3 hari!

Bagaimana dengan seminggu? Mungkin perutnya sudah meledak sebelum hari itu tiba.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada anak itu? Itu anak Yesung! Itu bukan anak Jongwoon, suaminya! Apa yang harus diperbuatnya?

Apa dia harus menggugurkannya sebelum perutnya makin membesar? Tapi... dia tidak sekeji itu. Dia tidak sanggup. Atau merawatnya bersama Jongwoon?

Dan membuat Jongwoon tersakiti lagi karena harus selalu mengingat 'pengkhianatan' Ryeowook setiap hari lewat wajah anak itu? Kau gila, Kim Ryeowook!

Jongwoon memang baik, namun bukan berarti dia boleh untuk disakiti terus!

Pilihan terakhir... Memberikan bayi itu pada Yesung. Sanggupkah Ryeowook? Bayi itu... bayinya juga, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jongwoon memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin terik menerpa wajah halusnya. Menggoyangkan sekelompok pohon bambu dihadapannya.

"Appa.." panggilnya pelan.

Seekor reptil berbisa jenis ular dengan warna coklat kemerahan yang melingkar nyaman di salah satu pohon bambu tersebut menggerakkan matanya. Irisnya berwarna emas dengan pupil hitam legam. Ular itu diam, tidak mendesis atau melakukan gerakan apapun. Tetap tenang dan balik menatap sang putra.

"Istriku hamil, Appa.. Appa mau memberiku selamat?" tanya Jongwoon tersenyum getir. "Appa akan segera menjadi Harabeoji.."

"Tapi kau tidak menjadi Appa," ucap ular itu.

Jongwoon tersenyum miris. "Dia anak yang dikandung istriku.."

"...dengan kakakmu," sambung Youngwoon, ular itu.

"Ya, dengan King... bukan denganku.." lirih Jongwoon. "Umma menyuruhku mengalah, Appa.."

"Lalu?"

Jongwoon mengepalkan tangannya. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menggeram. "Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengalah? Kenapa King selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Kenapa aku tidak berhak bahagia, Appa? Kenapa... kenapa Umma tidak adil...?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Umma-mu memperlakukan King dengan berbeda?" tanya Youngwoon.

Jongwoon berdecih. "Lebih menyayanginya daripada aku maksud Appa? Tidak, waeyo? Ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Umma-mu pernah menikah sebelum bertemu denganku, Jongwoon-ah," ucap Youngwoon tenang. Jongwoon terperanjat. "Dan King serta dirimu bukanlah anak pertama yang dilahirkannya."

"Mwoya? Ma-maksud Appa, kami punya..."

"Seorang kakak," potong Youngwoon datar. "Namanya Lee Donghae."

Untuk sesaat, Jongwoon kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun ia kembali tegak berdiri. "Dimana dia?"

"Banpo-dong."

_'Deg!'_Makam? Jadi Donghae sudah meninggal?

"Ba-bagaimana.."

"Ayah Donghae bukanlah suami yang baik. Demi bisa menikah lagi, ia mencoba meracuni Jungsoo, namun Donghae mengetahui niat busuk ayahnya. Ia meminum jus berisi racun itu untuk melindungi ibunya."

Jongwoon terdiam. Donghae orang yang baik. Dia membuat ibunya memiliki umur yang lebih panjang sehingga Jongwoon dan King juga para saudara mereka bisa lahir dari rahim namja cantik itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan King?"

"Donghae itu... bermata emas."

_'Deg!'_Jongwoon menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Jelas sudah... "Tapi ini tidak adil, Appa! King bukan Donghae!"

"Sayangnya, Umma-mu tidak memiliki pikiran yang sama denganmu, Jongwoon-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

"King, aku ingin bicara." Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Yesung.

"Matahari masih tinggi," ucap Yesung tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau nocturnal yang selalu berhibernasi di siang hari atau apapun. Aku ingin bicara dan kau harus mendengarkanku!"

Yesung membuka mata sipitnya dan melirik Jongwoon sebelah mata. "Kau bisa bicara juga? Kupikir kau cuma bisa main garam dan beling."

Jongwoon mendengus keras. "Masih untung aku belum mengulitimu."

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku belum mematukmu sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tantang Jongwoon.

"Karena kau adikku."

Kehangatan menjalar di dada Jongwoon, namun segera ditepisnya rasa itu jauh-jauh. "Kau masih ingat aku adikmu? Lalu kenapa kau merebut istri adikmu?" balasnya telak.

Yesung membuang muka, "Terserah."

Jongwoon menghela napasnya beberapa kali. "Aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan." Yesung tampak tak berminat. "Tentang Ryeowook."

Dan pemuda bermata mutiara hitam itu hanya dapat mendengus sebal saat kakaknya berubah antusias setelah mendengar nama istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang. Membuat ilalang saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menikmati angin panas yang bisa saja menghitamkan wajah putihnya.

Ia berdiri di tengah padang ilalang setinggi pinggangnya. Menatap rumah megah suaminya yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Rumah itu tampak sedikit buram karena pantulan cahaya matahari yang terik.

Pemuda manis itu mulai berjalan. Menembus ilalang tanpa tujuan pasti. Ia hanya ingin melepas penat barang sejenak. Melupakan masalah-masalah tak masuk akal yang menimpanya sejak 3 hari yang lalu, sejak ia menikahi pria tampan bermarga Kim itu. Kim Jongwoon.

"Sssshhhh..."

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _'Itu hanya halusinasi, Kim Ryeowook,'_pikirnya menenangkan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, namun suara desisan kembali terdengar. Semakin jelas. Dan sepertinya... lebih dari satu...

Ryeowook mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Setelah cukup tenang, ia memutar tubuhnya. Mencari tahu pemilik desisan tersebut.

Dan wajahnya berubah warna menjadi kertas putih seketika saat melihat puluhan ekor ular berkepala segitiga berada di depannya. Viper...

Entah halusinasi atau bukan, Ryeowook seolah melihat ular dengan berbagai warna mencolok itu menyeringai iblis kearahnya.

Ular-ular itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Memperlihatkan lidah panjang bercabang dua. Reptil yang memiliki racun mematikan setaraf dengan kobra itu meliuk-liukkan tubuh panjangnya, mendekat pada Ryeowook. Mereka akan menyantapnya beramai-ramai!

"Ani! Jangan mendekat! Jangan!" seru Ryeowook ketakutan. Ia segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berharap lepas dari ke-28 ular itu.

Sang surya berada pada posisi tertingginya. Membuat udara terasa sangat terik seolah di neraka. Keringat membanjiri wajah Ryeowook. Napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya berkunang-kunang karena suhu yang sangat panas.

Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berusaha untuk tetap berlari. Apa ia akan mati? Apakah ada orang yang akan menolongnya?

Apa Jongwoon akan datang? Apa... apa Yesung akan menyelamatkannya lagi?

"Ukhhh..." Ryeowook memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Ia memelankan larinya, lalu berhenti di sebuah pohon besar. Punggungnya menempel di pohon dan perlahan tubuhnya melorot jatuh.

Kakinya menekuk di depan dada dan terbuka lebar. Napasnya menderu. Ular-ular itu makin mendekat kearahnya. "Urrrghh... Jhanghhh...anhh..." Tangan kanannya terangkat di atas kepala dan mencakar pohon sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas perutnya yang semakin perih. "Nghhhh...ahh... sakitthh...ukkhhhh..."

Seekor ular mendekatinya, dan Ryeowook tak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia hanya dapat merintih sakit merasakan perutnya.

_'Pluk!'_

Seekor tikus putih jatuh dari atas pohon tepat di kepala ular itu. Membuat dagu ular itu terantuk tanah dengan cukup keras. "Khahhh...!"

Ular lain mendekat dan langsung membelit tikus itu sebelum kabur. Meremukkan tulang-tulangnya dengan kuat, lalu menelannya bulat-bulat.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar dari atas pohon. "Jangan iseng pada kakak iparmu, Saga! Atau lain kali akan ada batu yang menggencet kepala kodokmu itu!"

Ular yang dipanggil Saga itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya terantuk tanah. Ia menatap tajam sosok bermata emas yang berdiri tegap di salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi. "Ssshhh... ssshh..."

"Aku hanya terlambat 2 hari, Saga. Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk mengeroyok Ratu-ku! Kalian lihat? Perutnya jadi kram, bagaimana kalau keponakan kalian kenapa-napa?"

"Ssshhh...sshhh...sss...!" semua ular mendesis seperti pendemo.

"Tenanglah adik-adikku, kalian tidak sabaran sekali!" gerutu Yesung jengah. Ia membuka kurungan persegi yang terbuat dari pintalan kawat, lalu melemparkan tikus-tikus di dalamnya ke arah kumpulan ular-ular itu. Viper-viper buas itu langsung memangsa makanan mereka.

_'Hup!'_

Namja berambut hitam lurus itu melompat dengan mudah dari ketinggian yang melebihi batas normal lompatan manusia. Ia berjongkok di samping kanan Ryeowook dan membelai pipinya. "Hai, Queen.."

Tangan Ryeowook yang mencakar pohon beralih memegang erat tangan Yesung. "Sha...khiitth..."

Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia juga menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook yang meremas perutnya. Dibelainya dengan lembut perut namja cantik itu dan sesekali menekan gumpalan di sana. "Ssshh... Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ahjussi-ahjussi kalian yang jelek itu sedang iseng. Jangan sakiti Umma-mu!"

Semua ular langsung mendesis mendengar Yesung mengejek mereka.

Yesung menyikut pohon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ryeowook. Pohon itu bergetar hebat. Menjatuhkan burung-burung bersayap patah yang telah disiapkan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Semua ular langsung menyerbu makanan penutup mereka.

Lebih baik menyumpal mulut mereka daripada harus mendengar desisan mereka yang berisik.

Satu per satu ular pergi setelah menghabiskan santapan mereka. Saga mendekati kakaknya dan membelit kakinya.

Yesung membelai kepala Saga. "Ne, Saga... Cheonmaneyo~ jaga adik-adikmu, arachi?"

"Ssshh..."

"Anak pintar!"

Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook setelah Saga pergi. Namja cantik itu sudah tak sepucat tadi, raut kesakitannya juga sudah memudar. Tinggal napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ryeowook terkesiap. Ia seperti merasakan de javu seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. "N-ne.." Ia membelai perutnya. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kamsahamnida..."

Yesung mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Baguslah." Ia ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan sebuah susu kotak dari sakunya dan menyedotnya.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pulang." Ryeowook buru-buru berdiri, namun Yesung mencekal tangannya, menariknya sampai terjatuh dengan wajah membentur dada Yesung.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya berhadapan dengan dada Yesung yang bidang dan sedikit berkeringat. Tangannya terasa kaku merasakan detak jantung Yesung. Harum pohon pinus menyergap penciumannya.

Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata mereka. Memenjarakan mata coklat karamel Ryeowook pada kilau emasnya yang penuh ambisi dan intimidasi.

"Temani aku sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolongmu! Ini sebuah keharusan, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Ne..." jawab Ryeowook tanpa bisa menolak. Ia sudah masuk dalam kungkungan emas yang membutakan matanya. Ia terikat pada keposesifan dalam setiap tutur katanya. Ia pasrah dalam paksaannya. Ia terjerat pada tatapan intimidasi itu.

Ryeowook terlanjur jatuh pada setiap sisi 'tidak baik' yang dimiliki oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Ryeowook..."

Yesung meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook tajam tanpa membiarkannya sedikitpun menoleh.

"Kau... mencintaiku, 'kan?" tebak Yesung.

"Kau... pasti mencintaiku!" Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancung mereka.

"Kau... tidak mungkin tidak mencintaiku!"

Ryeowook menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sayu. Mata emasnya yang tajam, wajahnya yang tampan, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipis pucatnya yang terus bergerak, mendesahkan kata-kata cinta dengan suara yang indah dan mengintimidasi... Semua yang dimiliki pria itu membuatnya terlena. Meleleh dan kehilangan dunia yang dipijaknya.

"Ne... aku mencintaimu!" Ryeowook menarik tengkuk Yesung dengan spontan. Mencoba menyambar bibir tipis yang menggodanya untuk mencicipinya itu. Ia sangat menginginkannya! Namun tiba-tiba Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Queen~" ucapnya. _'Aku masih ingin melihat hatinya mati secara perlahan,'_sambungnya dalam hati.

"Katakan siapa orang yang kau cintai!"

"Kau!"

"Siapa?"

"King!"

"Si-a-pa?"

Ryeowook mengerang frustasi. Ia sudah tidak tahan! "Arrrgggghh...! KAU, KING! KIM YESUNG!"

Yesung menyeringai iblis. "Kau memanggilku, Queen?"

"Eum... aku ingin...!" rengek Ryeowook. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin bibir itu! Ia ingin merasakannya!

"Ucapkan secara lengkap!" suruh Yesung.

"Aku mencintai Kim Yesung—EUMMPPHH...!"

Dan Ryeowook tak perlu lagi menunggu untuk mendapat pagutan beringas dari Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.  
_  
'Pluk!'  
_  
Boneka jerapah di tangan pria bermata black pearl itu terjatuh ke tanah. Seluruh sendinya lumpuh. Syarafnya putus. Airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sang kakak yang menyeringai menang kearahnya seraya melucuti baju istrinya.

_"Kesepakatan apa?"  
_  
_"Jika dalam seminggu kau berhasil membuat Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi jika tidak, jangan ganggu kami lagi!"_

"Ini berat sebelah. Bilang saja kau mau menyerah, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, huh?"

"Jangan cerewet! Cukup katakan ya atau tidak!"

_"Cih, akan kubuktikan padamu, aku tidak butuh 7 hari untuk menundukkannya. Dia mencintaiku, detik ini juga aku bisa membuatnya menyatakan cinta padaku!"_

Jongwoon tertawa pedih. "Tujuh tahun ini aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu, ne, Caramel?" Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. 'Terimakasih untuk kata cinta kemarin, itu cukup menghiburku... walau hanya dusta belaka..'

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa kita sadari, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Matahari telah beranjak. Bulan telah menampakkan cahaya pucatnya. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan telah dinyalakan agar cahaya temaram berubah terang.

"Ukhh... pelan-pelan!" rintih Ryeowook. Ia berjalan terseok-seok dipapah oleh Yesung.

Yesung membelai lembut pinggul Ryeowook. "Apa sesakit itu?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sebal. "Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tadi kau mendesah terus kok," kilah Yesung.

_'Blush!'_

Ryeowook cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Me-mesum!"

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan sengaja memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook dengan seksama. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. "Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Mau lagi?"

_'Cklek!'_

Pintu terbuka sebelum Ryeowook sempat membalas ucapan Yesung. Mereka menoleh dan Ryeowook tercekat seketika. "J-jongwoonnie Hyung.."

Secara perlahan Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya yang dipapah Yesung dan menjauhkan tangan Yesung yang berada di pinggangnya, namun Yesung malah memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat.

"Ye-yesung Hyung!" tekan Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan diri.

Yesung tak mempedulikan Ryeowook. Ia beradu tatapan dengan Jongwoon. "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, 'kan? Queen is King's! M-I-N-E! Jadi, siapkan surat perceraian kalian secepatnya!" tandas Yesung.

"Yesung Hyung!" bentak Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menahan tangan Ryeowook. "Gwaenchana, Caramel.." ucapnya pelan. Namun Ryeowook sangat tahu bahwa Jongwoon tidak baik-baik saja. Dan itu karenanya.

Ryeowook tertunduk. Ia malu pada Jongwoon. Ia istri tak tahu diri. Ia menyakiti hati pria baik hati yang mencintainya selama 7 tahun. Ia berselingkuh dengan kakak suaminya sendiri.

Airmata menggenang di mata Ryeowook. Ia terisak pelan. Apa dia pantas masih mendapatkan kelembutan Jongwoon? Apa airmatanya bisa menghapus sayatan menganga di hati Jongwoon? Ia tak tahu diri! Ia murahan! Dia berbuat jahat, dan mengeluarkan airmata untuk mendapat ampunan. Dia menjijikkan!

"Hiks... Mianhae. Jongwoonnie Hyung... aku... aku... hiks... maaf... kau seharusnya membenciku... kau... hiks... aku bukan orang baik, Hyung... Aku jahat! Aku kejam! Hiks..."

"Ya! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa! Kenapa kau menangis?" gerutu Jongwoon. Ia menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan mengecup sudut matanya. "Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Caramel. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan itu. Kau orang baik. Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu." Ia mengacak-acak surai madu Ryeowook dengan gemas. "Aku senang kok bisa menjadikanmu istriku, mempertahankanmu sesulit apapun, walau cuma 3 hari," candanya sambil tertawa hambar. Kau tidak berbakat jadi aktor, Kim Jongwoon!

"Hyung-ah.." Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan Jongwoon. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria sebaik ini? Yang bersedia sakit berkali-kali hanya untuk melihat senyum di bibir pujaan hatinya? Yang melepaskan istrinya demi kebahagiaan istrinya itu walau dia sendiri harus menelan pil pahit. Dia lebih dari sekedar malaikat!

Jongwoon beralih pada Yesung. Mempertemukan warna gelap dan terang dari mata mereka. Bertatapan bagai melihat cermin.

Yesung diam. Menatap mata adiknya yang menyiratkan luka mendalam. Sifat posesifnya yang tidak suka Ryeowook disentuh apalagi dipeluk oleh orang lain menguar entah kemana.

"Kau menang, Yesung Hyung.." lirih Jongwoon kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan berlalu pergi.

_'Deg!'_

Yesung tertegun. Matanya bergerak mengikuti kemana perginya sang adik hingga tak nampak lagi. Ia mendengus sebal dan memukul-mukul dada kirinya.

_'Aku benci jadi kembaranmu, Jongwoon-ah.'_

'Aku benci...'

'... karena saat aku bahagia, aku malah harus merasakan juga rasa sakit yang kau rasakan.'

'Aku muak dengan hubungan batin antar saudara kembar seperti ini.'

Seperti ia yang tadi siang pertama kali mengucapkan bahwa Jongwoon adalah adiknya, malam ini adalah pertama kali Jongwoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Dan itu bagai hujan deras di musim kemarau.

Menyejukkan...

_'Sialan kau, Kim Jongwoon!'_

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Ryeowook mendongak dan menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

"Hn." Yesung mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi. Menahan laju air bening yang merangkak keluar dari matanya.

_'Ck, aku pasti kelilipan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Kembalinya Masa Lalu

Ini untuk kasih sayang Umma yang ingin kudapatkan. Dan untuk kebahagiaan Caramel yang tidak ada padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

Seretan kaki terdengar dalam keheningan malam. Seorang pria cantik berlesung pipi menyeret kakinya demi bisa berjalan. Tangannya merambati dinding yang dingin sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pinggulnya yang nyeri.

"Kanginnie.." panggilnya mencari sang suami. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelah setelah berjuang melahirkan bayi-bayinya, namun suaminya telah menghilang.

Ia menengok langit tanpa bintang lewat jendela. Angin berhembus kencang menusuk tulangnya. Ia bergidik dan cepat-cepat menutup jendela serta menarik kasar tirai putihnya. Sepertinya hujan akan datang, pikirnya.

Mata hazelnya tak sengaja menemukan keranjang kecil di atas meja ruang TV. Bukankah itu keranjang tempat Kangin menaruh bayi-bayinya? Leeteuk berjalan mendekati itu meski lemas. Sebelumnya ia menengok kamarnya, memastikan Jongwoon—bayi yang dipilihnya menjadi manusia—tidak terbangun.

Ia berdiri di depan keranjang itu dengan raut bimbang. Apa ia harus membuka penutup kain di keranjang itu?

Dengan ragu ia menjulurkan tangannya. Menarik kain yang menutupi keranjang tersebut. Ia hampir terlonjak membayangkan akan melihat 28 ekor ular ganas yang dilahirkannya lagi, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah satu. Seekor bayi viper mungil berwarna hijau kebiruan. Dimana 27 ular yg lain? Kenapa tinggal satu?

Ular itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sepertiga bagian tubuhnya. Membentuk huruf S dengan sikap siaga. Lidah bercabangnya terjulur, mencari tahu tempat 'musuh' berada. Namun mata emasnya justru memancarkan segudang duka. Seakan ular itu telah dewasa dan mengerti tentang kekecewaan.

Leeteuk tercekat. Mata emas... Ia yakin ia tak pernah melihat ular itu saat Kangin menyuruhnya memilih. 29 ular yang dilihatnya memiliki warna mata hitam. Jadi dia melahirkan 30 ular? Itu artinya... Kangin membohonginya...

Tapi kenapa...?

"J-jungsoo.." Youngwoon—atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kangin oleh 'istri'nya—tergagap saat menemukan 'istri'nya berdiri di depan keranjang yang dicarinya. Pria setengah ular itu baru saja melepaskan anak-anaknya yang lain untuk hidup bebas di hutan, namun ia tidak menyangka jika masih tertinggal satu. Yang tertua... yang seharusnya ia buang paling awal.

Leeteuk menatap tajam Kangin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau... menipuku, Kangin-ah?"

"Akan kujelaskan, Jungsoo—"

"KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU?!" tuding Leeteuk kalap. Hatinya terluka. Kangin membohonginya. Padahal ia sudah sangat lama menantikan bayi yang memiliki mata emas. Sama seperti Donghae-nya...

"Kau tahu aku ingin anak bermata emas seperti Donghae! Tapi kau menipuku! Kau bilang aku tidak melahirkan satupun bayi bermata emas! Tapi ini apa?!"

"Kau sudah memilih Jongwoon, Jungsoo.."

"Aku tidak mungkin memilihnya jika kau tidak menyembunyikan bayi ini! Kau yang menyuruhku memilih Jongwoon!"

"Kau bilang apapun pilihanku kau akan menerimanya."

"Karena aku tidak menemukan bayi yang kutemukan! Aku terlanjur kecewa, Kangin-ah!"

Kangin menghela napas. "Berhentilah hidup dalam masa lalu, Jungsoo. Donghae sudah meninggal."

Leeteuk membuang muka, enggan mendengar. "Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintainya."

"Kau pikir mencintai remaja 16 tahun itu bagus? Kau kira mencintai anak kandungmu sendiri dan menjalin hubungan terlarang dengannya itu benar?!"

Hati Leeteuk semakin sakit mendengar hinaan Kangin. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau tidak mengerti... Cinta tak bisa memilih.."

Kangin membuang napasnya sekali lagi. Ia menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang melukai hati pujaannya, namun ia juga terluka. Ia mencintai Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk mencintai masa lalunya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jungsoo-ah.."

"Kau tahu alasanku mau menikah denganmu," balas Leeteuk dingin.

"Karena mata ini?" Kangin menunjuk kedua bola matanya. Iris emas dengan pupil hitam. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Apa kau tidak takut akan jatuh cinta pada anak kandungmu lagi jika punya anak bermata emas sekali lagi?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" jawab Leeteuk tegas.

"Apa kau tidak takut akan terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia menjadi anak yang egois dan serakah?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Kau tahu, Jungsoo? Aku merasakan sisi 'hitam' dalam dirinya. Dia buas. Dia tidak baik. Dia mempunyai sifat iblis. Dia ditakdirkan menjadi seekor ular. Buas dan rakus!"

Leeteuk menutup telinganya yang panas mendengar hujatan Kangin. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU INGIN DIA YANG JADI MANUSIA! AKU MENGINGINKANNYA!"

JDUUUAAARRR! Amukan petir membelah langit. Semua jendela kaca pecah. Leeteuk menekan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat karena kaget. Tirai putihnya diterbangkan angin. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras dalam waktu sekejap.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Leeteuk sadar bahwa Jongwoon pasti terbangun karena kaget. Namun ada suara tangisan bayi lain yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Ia menoleh cepat pada bayi ularnya yang bermata emas. Ular itu hilang, berganti dengan bayi mungil yang sangat manis. Ada beberapa sisik hijau dan biru di kulitnya. Perubahannya belum sempurna, harus menunggu beberapa hari sampai sisa-sisa sisik itu benar-benar lenyap dari kulit putihnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh polos bayi itu dalam gendongannya dan menciuminya. Menimang-nimangnya agar tidak menangis. Ia menggenggam tangan bayi itu dan menempelkan pipi kirinya di dahi si mata emas.

"Ssshh... Tenang, aegya.. Umma di sini~"

"Kau puas sekarang?" tanya Kangin tersulut emosi. "Hanya ada satu yang bisa menjadi manusia, Jungsoo. Sisanya seharusnya menjadi ular. Namun kau menjadikan bocah itu sebagai siluman. Lebih keji dari ular itu sendiri. Selamat, kau menciptakan iblis di dalam rumah ini!"

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut mengetahui bayi yang diinginkannya tidak menjadi manusia dan justru menjadi siluman. Namun ia tak peduli, asal dia punya anak bermata emas!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku akan mendidiknya menjadi anak yang baik! Dia akan menjadi anak yang bisa kita banggakan."

Kangin mencibir, "Kau mau mengenalkannya pada dunia? Silahkan! Dan saat dia kembali pada wujud aslinya, para manusia itu akan membunuhnya. Mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan pisau yang tajam dan melemparkannya ke atas panggangan. Dia akan tinggal nama, Jungsoo!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi selama aku masih hidup! Aku akan menjaganya!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa? Anak pertamamu mati karena racun buatan mantan suamimu, Jongwoon yang menangis saja tidak kau hiraukan, sudah kukatakan kau akan memanjakan bayi itu sehingga sifat iblisnya makin menjadi-jadi, Jungsoo-ah. Kau tidak pernah becus menjaga anakmu!"

"Cukup! Kau keterlaluan, Kim Youngwoon!" geram Leeteuk.

"Terserah! Satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai anakku! Anakku hanya Jongwoon seorang!" ujar Kangin final. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini. Emosinya terlanjur berantakan. Ia yakin Jungsoo-nya akan memperlakukan bayi mata emas itu dengan berbeda. Ia yakin Jungsoo-nya tidak akan bersikap adil.

Kangin berbalik. Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah megah itu. Hari ini... Hari dimana bayinya terlahir ke dunia... adalah hari terakhir ia tinggal bersama 'istri' tercintanya.

'Yang paling kutakutkan bukan sifat iblisnya, Jungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar jika aku cemburu? Kau akan semakin tak bisa melupakan Donghae dan tak mungkin bisa mencintaiku jika ada bayi bermata emas itu. Kau hanya akan mencintai Donghae selalu. Tidak ada tempat untukku...'

Leeteuk mendekap bayinya lebih erat. "Gwaenchana... gwaenchana... Umma akan memberimu kasih sayang yang cukup... jadi kau tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang walau Appa tidak menyayangimu, aegya.."

Dan Leeteuk benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia menyayangi bayi bermata emas itu dengan sangat cukup. Terlalu cukup sampai menjadi berlebihan. Hingga ia lupa pada putranya yang lain. Kangin memang menyayangi Jongwoon dan tidak menganggap Yesung ada. Namun bukankah kasih sayang seorang ayah tak sebanding dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu?

Leeteuk untuk Yesung dan Kangin untuk Jongwoon. Kau pikir itu seimbang, Jungsoo? Kangin seorang pria yang keras dan dingin, tidak lembut dan penuh kehangatan sepertimu. Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa ada putramu yang lain yang kekurangan kasih sayang?

0o0o0o0o0o

"Jongwoon." Yesung memasuki kamar adiknya yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Jongwoon sendiri karena Ryeowook telah resmi pindah ke kamar Yesung sejak tadi malam.

Pemuda bermata emas itu menghela napas memergoki adiknya yang sedang memandangi foto pernikahannya. Jongwoon buru-buru memasukkan fotonya ke dalam laci saat mendengar suara Yesung.

"Aku ingat, kau ular, jadi tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi kau masih bisa menggunakan kepala besarmu itu untuk mengetuk pintu, 'kan?" ucap Jongwoon pedas.

"Ukuran kepala kita sama, kalau kau ingin aku mengingatkanmu," sahut Yesung enteng.

Yesung mendekati adiknya. Duduk di tepi ranjang di belakang Jongwoon. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Jongwoon. Mendekapnya.

'Cup!'

Pemuda bermata emas itu mengecup bahu kanan Jongwoon. "Mianhae, nae dongsaeng."

Jantung Jongwoon berdebar keras. Ia bisa merasakan rasa bersalah kakaknya. Salahkan ikatan batin mereka yang begitu kuat. Ck, ia benci punya kembaran.

"Seorang King yang Maha Mulia mengucapkan maaf? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupmu, lho," cibir Jongwoon. Ego tetap segalanya, heh?

Yesung berdecak. "Ayolah! Kau sudah memberikan Queen untukku, permintaan maaf hanya untuk formalitas saja."

Jongwoon menyikut tulang rusuk Yesung. Membuat sang kakak mengerang. "Sialan kau, ular jelek!"

Yesung terkekeh meski sedikit nyeri. "Viper adalah jenis ular tertampan, Jongwoon-ah. Dimana kau akan mendapatkan ular dengan warna seeksotis kami?"

"Itu warna norak!"

"Kau tidak punya jiwa seni, ya?"

"Norak! Perpaduan warna kontras begitu!" ejek Jongwoon.

Yesung tetap tidak marah. Mood-nya sedang baik karena bercinta semalaman dengan Ryeowook. "Masih banyak wanita maupun pria cantik di luar sana, Jongwoon-ah! Atau kau ingin jadi uke-ku, Jongwoonnie Chagiya? My Sunshine?"

Jongwoon menarik tangan Yesung, lalu membanting pria bermata emas itu ke lantai. "Aku SEME, babo!" serunya kesal. "Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu lagi!"

Yesung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memeluk perutnya. Sepertinya ia tidak merasa sakit setelah dibanting sekeras itu. "Kau cukup manis jika dilihat dari Namsan Tower, Sweety Honey~"

"Ya! Kau cari mati, huh?!" geram Jongwoon murka. Namun Yesung langsung menekel kakinya sampai ikut terjatuh di sisi siluman gila itu.

Yesung melilit leher Jongwoon dengan tangan kanannya, berpura-pura mencekiknya. "Kau yang akan mati, babo!"

Dan gelak tawa mereka mengisi kamar luas itu di pagi yang cerah ini.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena lelah tertawa sedangkan Jongwoon mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Ya! Apa seperti ini hubungan kakak adik di dunia manusia?" tanya Yesung.

Jongwoon mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya. Temanku Jessica dan adiknya Krystal selalu akur. Hoobae-ku Youngmin dan kembarannya identiknya, Kwangmin, juga cukup baik."

"Ini tidak buruk. Ayo sering-sering melakukannya!" ajak Yesung semangat.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Jongwoon mentah-mentah. "Tubuhku bisa remuk kalau kau membantingku lagi."

"Kau yang membantingku lebih dulu!" ucap Yesung membela diri.

"Siapa suruh kau memintaku jadi uke-mu? Tahu begini, aku tidak akan memberikan Caramel padamu! Kau tukang selingkuh!" tuding Jongwoon.

"Eits! Kau sudah memberikannya, tidak bisa diminta kembali!" Yesung mencubit pipi Jongwoon sampai merah. "Ya! Kau begitu mencintainya, heh?"

Jongwoon tersenyum kecut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk kakinya di depan dada. "Sudah 7 tahun, menurutmu bagaimana?" sahutnya getir.

Yesung ikut bangun dan menaruh kepala Jongwoon di bahunya. "Mungkin rasa yang kumiliki tidak sebesar cintamu. Namun dia hanya boleh jadi milikku!"

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut lurus Yesung sampai berantakan. "Dasar siluman! Egois dan serakah," dengusnya.

"Itulah aku~"

'Harusnya aku sedih kan, King? Cintaku lebih besar, tapi dia malah jadi milikmu.'

'Ck, aku benci jadi saudara kembarmu, King, karena aku harus merasakan kebahagiaanmu disaat aku seharusnya bersedih.'

'Aku benci... Aku benci jadi saudara kembarmu. Karena sefatal apapun kesalahanmu padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu.'

0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Jongwoon saat tiba-tiba Yesung muncul dari dalam dengan wajah cerahnya yang berubah suram.

Namja cantik itu tercenung, namun kembali mematri senyuman malaikatnya. "Sungie, Umma baru saja mau mencarimu di sini, kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini masih sangat pagi, kau hanya terjaga saat malam, 'kan?" ucapnya lembut seraya membelai rambut hitam Yesung yang berantakan.

'Plaaaak!'

Yesung menepis kasar tangan Leeteuk. Membuat namja cantik itu menganga kaget. "Bersikaplah adil mulai sekarang! Jongwoon juga anakmu," ujarnya dingin kemudian berlalu pergi.

Leeteuk menatap tangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yesung menepis tangannya, Yesung bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan Yesung tidak memanggilnya Umma tadi..

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

"S-sungiehh... Ke-kenapa...?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas susu vanila. Ia meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke meja nakas, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk pinggang calon 'istri'nya dari belakang.

Pria tampan itu tertegus merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang basah dan bergetar diatas perutnya. Ia menyelipkan tangan kirinya melingkari dada Ryeowook dan menariknya mendekat. "Queen.."

"Hiks..."

"QUEEN!" Yesung melebarkan matanya mendengar Ryeowook terisak. Ada apa? Apa Ryeowook terluka?

Secepat kilat ia memutar tubuh Ryeowook dan beralih berlutut di kedua sisi pinggang namja manis itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas melihat jejak airmata Ryeowook. Ia menyeka airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ye-yesung Hyung.." Ryeowook menggenggam jemari Yesung yang ada di pipinya. "Aku... aku kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa, Queen?" desak Yesung gusar.

Ryeowook menurunkan tangan Yesung ke perutnya. "Pe-perutku membesar... Hiks..."

"Astaga Queen!" Yesung mengerang antara lega dan kesal. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke samping Ryeowook. "Kau membuatku cemas, kau tau?" Ia menarik kepala Ryeowook dan menidurkannya di dada bidangnya. Dikecupnya lembut surai coklat madunya yang harum. "Kau sedang hamil, itu wajar."

"Tapi ini baru empat hari!" sergah Ryeowook dengan wajah keruh.

"Dan itu bukan anak manusia, Queen! Aku bukan manusia!" Yesung berdecak dan menghela napas. "Jika kau mengandung anak Jongwoon, tidak akan secepat ini."

Ryeowook meremas kuat baju Yesung tepat di bagian dadanya. "Hyung, aku ti-tidak menyesal mengandung a-anakmu. Ak-aku hanya takut.. Hiks... ini terlalu aneh.."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Hanya prosesnya saja yang lebih cepat."

Ryeowook menelan ludah pahit. "Berapa minggu?"

"Sembilan hari."

"MWO?!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Seorang pemuda cantik berjalan di bandara seraya menggendong seekor anjing coklat mungil jenis cihuahua. Rambut blonde-nya bergerak setiap ia berjalan. Wajah putih pucatnya memerah akibat teriknya cuaca. Terbukti dari kaos V-neck abu-abunya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya yang kelewat merah melengkungkan senyuman. Memperlihatkan gummy smile yang sangat menawan.

"King, aku pulang!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Aku memberikan Wookie pada King, Umma."

'Deg!'

Leeteuk tercekat mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya. "Tapi Jongwoonnie—"

Aku menuruti permintaan Umma," Jongwoon menyela. "Jadi bisakah... bisakah sekarang Umma menyayangiku? Lihat aku, Umma! Anak Umma bukan hanya King."

Leeteuk seolah tertampar. Butiran air bening menetes dari matanya. Putranya berkorban sedemikian besar untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah haknya. Dia ingin mendapatkan keadilan dari Leeteuk. Dia melepaskan seseorang yang dicintainya selama tujuh tahun hanya untuk Leeteuk.

Leeteuk membekap mulutnya untuk meredam tangisannya. 'Mianhae... mianhae, Jongwoonnie..'

Jongwoon tertawa sumbang dan menarik Leeteuk ke dalam dekapannya. "Seharusnya Umma yang memelukku! Kan aku yang patah hati," kekehnya seceria mungkin.

Senyumnya memudar digantikan tangisan dalam diam. Tangannya secara teratur mengusap punggung sempit ibunya. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Umma... Teramat sangat begitu besar mencintainya..."

"Hiks... kenapa berbuat sampai sejauh ini, Jongwoonnie..?"

"Ini untuk kasih sayang Umma yang ingin kudapatkan. Dan untuk kebahagiaan Caramel yang tidak ada padaku."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Bintangnya banyak!" seru Ryeowook takjub. Ia, Yesung, Jongwoon dan Leeteuk tengah mengadakan pesta barbeque kecil-kecilan di halaman rumah. Namja manis itu menunduk dan mengusap perutnya yang agak membesar. "Baby suka, 'kan?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia duduk diam di kursinya dan meminum sodanya. "Cuma bintang, tidak penting."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongwoon menyumpal mulut kakaknya dengan irisan daging sapi mentah. "Tutup mulutmu!" Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah membuat kakaknya tersedak, ia melengos pergi ke tempat Ryeowook berdiri. Pemuda bermata mutiara hitam itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di badan Ryeowook.

"E-eh? Jongwoonnie Hyung?" Ryeowook jadi salah tingkah.

Jongwoon memperlihatkan senyum menawannya seraya menangkup pipi tirus Ryeowook, menggosoknya pelan. "Pipimu sudah sangat dingin, dipakai ya, biar tidak sakit!"

"Ya! Menjauhlah, atau meja ini akan sampai ke kepalamu!"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!" tantang Jongwoon.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar terus!" lerai Leeteuk yang sedang memanggang dagingnya.

"UMMA MEMBELANYA?!" Yesung dan Jongwoon saling menuding penuh kebencian.

"APA KAU IKUT-IKUT?!" teriak keduanya lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" Tenor melengking Ryeowook membuat adu deathglare si kembar terpaksa berhenti. "LIHAT, BINTANGNYA JADI PADA KABUR KARENA KALIAN BERTERIAK!"

"Bintangnya masih di sana, Caramel."

"Kau juga berteriak, Queen."

Ryeowook membuang muka dengan wajah merona. "Berisik!"

Jongwoon hanya terkekeh dan mendekati ibunya.

Leeteuk mencubit pipi Jongwoon dan menyuapkan daging panggang pertamanya yang telah matang. "Kalian sangat manis!"

Jongwoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Leeteuk dan mengecup pipinya. "Aku bersedia sering-sering begini kalau Umma suka."

"Dasar penjilat!" cibir Yesung. "Umma, kau melupakanku! Kau selalu memberikan daging pertama untukku!"

Leeteuk tersenyum karena sifat manja putra sulungnya telah kembali. "Umma terlanjur menaburkan garam ke dagingnya, Sungie."

"Umma tidak pernah lupa sebelumnya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau daging pertamanya untuk Woonnie? Bukankah Umma harus adil? Kau selalu dapat daging pertama kan sebelumnya. Woonnie juga anak Umma, Sungie."

'Jleb!'

Tepat sasaran. Leeteuk mengembalikan ucapan Yesung dengan sangat mudah. Mood Yesung berubah down seketika. Ia melempar piring daging mentahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jongwoon tercengang. Antara senang dengan ucapan Leeteuk dan kekesalan Yesung yang tumben tidak menyebabkan luka atau tonjokan.

"Umma, saranghaeyo!"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongwoon. "Nado~"

0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook membuntuti Yesung yang berjalan keluar rumah dengan tampang sebal. Ia memutuskan mengikuti ayah dari bayi dalam perutnya itu saat melihat Yesung 'marah'.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat Yesung yang berhenti dengan tubuh menegang.

"Princess..."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Yesung menyebut nama—lebih tepatnya julukan—seseorang. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik sekaligus manis berada beberapa meter di depan Yesung.

Pemuda itu menggendong seekor anjing coklat kecil dan menyeret koper besarnya.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Ryeowook tak dapat berpaling saat pemuda kurus itu menurunkan anjingnya, membuang kopernya dan berlari ke arah Yesung. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Yesung. Lalu mereka berciuman... di bibir...

"King, aku pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Wew... siapa tuh? Pasti tau, si gummy smile itu lho~ XD

Ini crack n' official pairing lho. Silahkan ditebak kopel2nya, kkk~

SiChul, YeWook, YeTeuk, YeHyuk, JongWook, JongTeuk, JongHyuk, KangTeuk n' HaeTeuk(udah mati).

JongTeuk atau JongHyuk?  
JJ aja! JongwoonxJenny  
#dihajarmasa

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	6. Strawberry & Champagne or Citrus?

Aku gelisah dengan serpihan masa lalumu.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya sambil menendangi kerikil kecil di sepanjang langkahnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk, apa-apaan ibunya itu? Dia memang memintanya untuk adil, tapi tidak harus secepat ini, 'kan? Keadilan harusnya diberikan secara bertahap, jadi dia yang biasa dinomorsatukan bisa beradaptasi. Bukan seperti ini! Dia jadi merasa dianaktirikan.

Dan Ryeowook? Apaan-apaan Queen-nya itu? Bertingkah malu-malu pada Jongwoon, memerah, sok menggemaskan, manja—oke stop! Ryeowook memang seperti itu, tapi hanya boleh begitu padanya! Bukan Jongwoon!

Apa Ryeowook tertarik lagi pada Jongwoon? Hey, dia jutaan kali lebih tampan dari adik kembarnya itu!

Yeah, walau pada kenyataannya mereka punya wajah yang sama.

'Deg!'

Kakinya secara refleks berhenti melangkah dengan tubuh menegang. Indera penciumannya yang tajam mencium bau yang sangat dikenalnya. Perpaduan stroberi segar dengan anggur sampanye. Begitu harum dan... memabukkan...

Pusat dari segala fantasi gilanya.

"Princess..."

Panggilan itu terucap lagi dari bibirnya setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Panggilan khas yang dikhususkannya untuk si pria cantik bertubuh kurus yang menempati daerah terdalam di relung kalbunya. Dia begitu cantik, rambut blonde yang menutupi mata coklat gelapnya, warna rambut yang membuat kulitnya semakin terlihat pucat, seperti salju pertama di malam natal. Bibirnya yang kelewat merah bagaikan tinta darah, begitu kontras dengan wajah putihnya, rahang tegasnya yang selalu mengundang Yesung untuk menandainya, punggung sempitnya, pinggang rampingnya, kaki jenjangnya...

...sempurna.

Bagaimana mungkin Sang Waktu memahatnya seindah itu?!

Dan yang paling membuat Yesung bertekuk lutut... aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan...

Bagaimana Yesung bisa lepas dari segala kesempurnaan yang menjerat manik emasnya?

Pria setengah ular itu mengangkat wajahnya, yang langsung bertumbuk dengan manik coklat gelap yang memancarkan rasa cinta tanpa batas untuknya. Jantungnya berdegup keras, membuat seluruh pasokan oksigennya tunggang langgang meninggalkannya. Tak dapat terbayangkan bagaimana rindu itu menikam hatinya secepat petir menyambar.

Pria pucat itu berada di depannya, berlari kepadanya, memeluk lehernya sedemikian erat. Seolah ada benang kasat mata yang menjahit kelopak mata Yesung hingga menutup rapat. Menikmati wangi segar nan memabukkan yang semakin kentara dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Dan segalanya berubah tanpa jarak ketika pria pucat itu memagut bibirnya. Meneguk setiap tetes salivanya tanpa jijik.

Bagaimana Yesung dapat menolak kenikmatan yang memabukkan ini? Dia benar-benar tak berdaya.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas kemudian. Membuat Yesung harus mengakui bahwa ia kecewa kehilangan rasa manis dari tinta darah itu.

"King, aku pulang!"

Suara merdunya mengetuk kelopak matanya, membukanya sehingga Yesung yakin bahwa ini nyata. Prianya telah kembali! "Princess.."

Princess tertawa lepas. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah cantiknya. Membuat Yesung seolah tersihir hingga ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Aku bukan Princess lagi, King. Aku Queen! Kau berjanji aku akan jadi Ratu-mu setelah aku kembali!"

Senyum Yesung memudar seketika. Queen... Citrus... RYEOWOOK!

'Deg!'

Yesung menciumnya. Bau citrus itu...

Secepat kilat pria itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu ia menemukan ibu dari bayinya berlinangan airmata, dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Yesung mencoba mengejar Ryeowook, namun Princess menggenggam kuat tangannya. "King, ada apa?"

Dengan begitu menyesal ia menatap Princess, melepas perlahan jemari lentik yang bertaut dengan jemarinya. "Maaf, Princess... Aku sudah punya Queen yang lain. Ak—aku..."

Pria pucat itu tertohok, ia terdiam, hatinya bagai dihunus pedang seketika kalimat itu terujar.

"T-tapi, King... Aku sudah sembuh...! Aku berusaha keras untuk sembuh demi bisa kembali dan menjadi Ratu-mu! A-aku... Kalau kau pergi, aku bagaimana..? Bagaimana dengan YeEun kita?"

Princess menjatuhkan bulir-bulir airmatanya. Ia terduduk lemas sembari membekap mulutnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku... aku sudah membunuhnya, King. Kau janji akan menungguku... Kau janji untuk memberiku YeEun yang baru... Kau janji aku akan jadi Queen, King... Kau berjanji banyak padaku...! Hiks... Aku ingin YeEun kita...! Aku ingin kau mengembalikannya! Aku... aku menyesal telah membunuhnya, King!"

"Tidak Princess, Eunhyukkie..." Yesung berlutut dan menenggelamkan kepala pria bernama Eunhyuk itu di dadanya. "Aku yang membunuh putri kita. Aku, Princess... aku..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Jongwoon mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang telah tertidur dengan mata bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sesekali ia dapat melihat Ryeowook yang sesenggukan dalam tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Woonnie? Kenapa Wookie menangis sejak pulang tadi? Dia darimana? Dimana Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk beruntun.

Jongwoon memeluk pinggang Leeteuk yang berdiri disampingnya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. "Eunhyuk kembali, Umma."

Leeteuk tersentak, "A-apa?"

"Caramel bilang dia melihat pria kurus berwajah pucat dengar rambut blonde mencium King," jelas Jongwoon.

"M-mencium?" kaget Leeteuk. "Pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu ada banyak, Woonnie, mungkin saja dia bukan—"

"King memanggilnya Princess," potong Jongwoon.

Leeteuk menghela napas gusar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Wookie jika Hyukkie pulang?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Tubuhnya agak terlonjak saat bertemu pandang dengan Jongwoon dan Leeteuk yang—sepertinya—menunggunya pulang.

Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Yesung dan mencengkeram erat punggungnya.

Leeteuk berdiri dan tersenyum canggung. "Sungie sudah pulang? Emh... Apa kabar, Hyukkie? Senang melihatmu kembali," ucap pria berlesung pipi yang tak pernah menua itu.

"B-baik, Umma," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau bukan kekasih King lagi, kau tidak perlu memanggil Umma kami dengan sebutan Umma lagi!" ujar Jongwoon dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Jongwoon!" sentak Yesung.

Jongwoon melirik kembarannya dengan sinis. "Apa? Kau tidak suka? Itu kenyataannya, 'kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu!"

"Kita sudah sering saling menghajar, King. Kau pikir aku takut?" Jongwoon beranjak bangun dan mendekati kakaknya.

Yesung mendengus. "Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Ayo Princess, kuantar kau ke kamarmu!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

Jongwoon tertawa sinis. "Princess? Kau masih memanggilnya begitu padahal kau sudah punya Queen di dalam sana!?" ujarnya menunjuk salah satu pintu kamar, kamar Yesung. "Aku memberikannya padamu bukan untuk kauduakan, King!"

"Aku tidak menduakannya!" sergah Yesung. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk, berjalan cepat melewati Jongwoon dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Namun kau juga tidak mengatakan bahwa dia satu-satunya, King!" ucap Jongwoon telak yang mampu membuat Yesung terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan mengambilnya, King! Aku bersumpah jika kau menyia-nyiakannya, aku akan mengambilnya. Dan tidak ada kata aku mengalah lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

"...terserah kau," ujar Yesung setelah lama terdiam kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku... aku sudah merelakan separuh nyawaku untukmu, Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menghargainya..?" lirih Jongwoon yang kini menatap Yesung dengan sendu.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Tidurlah." Yesung menyelimuti tubuh kurus Eunhyuk kemudian mengangkat anjing kecil milik Eunhyuk dan memindahkannya ke kasur anjing yang telah disediakannya tidak jauh dari ranjang. "Kau masih memilikinya," ucapnya sambil menggelitik leher anjing cihuahua itu.

"Choco adalah anjing pemberianmu sebagai pengganti Rang Minki yang kau telan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik? Itu hadiah pertamamu di pertemuan pertama kita," ucap Eunhyuk mengenang masa lalu.

"Hn. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Eum.."

Eunhyuk merogoh isi kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat. Yesung merebutnya dengan gesit dan membaca keterangan yang tertera di botol itu.

"Diazepam? Ini sedatif, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung menggeram emosi.

Gummy smile Eunhyuk tercipta. Ia tidak terkejut jika Yesung tahu mengenai jenis-jenis obat. Siluman sepertinya sangatlah jenius. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa meminumnya."

"Obat tidur menyebabkan ketergantungan! Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika berani meminumnya lagi," ancam Yesung. Ia membuang seluruh pil itu ke tempat sampah beserta botolnya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau jahat! Bagaimana caraku tidur sekarang?!"

"Dulu kau tidak butuh obat tidur."

Eunhyuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menunduk. "Karena... dulu ada seseorang yang selalu bernyanyi untukku sebelum aku tidur dan menemaniku sepanjang malam."

"Nan eeje jogeumssheek keudael eejeoganabwayo  
kakkeum ootgeedo haneun keol ponee  
jogeum teo jeenamyeon keudael mannage twedo  
pangaool keot katayo.."

Eunhyuk mendongak cepat dengan mata membelalak kaget. Yesung mendorongnya lembut sampai tertidur di ranjangnya kemudian menyusul tidur di sisinya. Keduanya saling berhadapan, berpandangan.

"Nan keureon maeume keudae naege namaeettneun  
sajeeneul hanjangssheek tweejeogyeopodaga  
hoksheena keudaeneun ddo nawa tallaseo  
ajeek-kkajee honjaman heemdeureo halkkabwa," lantun Yesung.

Pria berambut hitam malam itu merapikan poni putih di mata Princess-nya. "Hooo~ nal keuman eejeoyo, keudael ponaen motnan nae kee-eoge haengbokajee motamyeon andwaeyo keudaekkajee.."

Air bening menetes dari sepasang manik brownies Eunhyuk. "Ani.. berhenti menyanyi!"

"Hooo~ nal keuman eejeoyo, nan wae eeje kkamake eejeunchae hangbokage jal jeenael keudaega keokjeongdwejyo... ajeekdo.."

"Cukup! Hiks... aku mohon cukup, King..." Eunhyuk memeluk leher Yesung erat. Wajah basahnya menyeruak di perpotongan leher jenjang pria tampan itu. "Kau boleh... kau boleh berubah, kau boleh mencintai orang lain! Tapi jangan paksa aku untuk berubah! Jangan paksa aku untuk melupakanmu!"

Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Yesung dan menatap mata emasnya. "Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, King. Jangan suruh aku untuk keluar! Biarkan aku terkubur sekalian!"

"Kenapa kau terus begini, Princess? Aku sudah punya orang lain! Cukup lupakan aku!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat. "Bagaimanapun... aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Princess.."

"Tidak peduli sampai kapanpun, hatiku akan selalu sama. Aku mencintaimu. Seterusnya aku akan tetap mencin—MMPPHH..~!"

'Nal keuman ddeonayo  
keudae eejenae mame eereoke nameunchaero  
heem deulge ajee malgo...  
ddeonayo...'

[Leave me now! My love, while we still feel love for each other, leave! So that it won't be any harder for us]

0o0o0o0o0o

Jongwoon terhenyak mendapati Ryeowook tengah duduk di pembatas balkon seraya menatap bintang dengan matanya yang masih bengkak. Perlahan ia menghampirinya dan menyentuh lembut bahu pria manis itu.

"Caramel."

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum masam. "Hai.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tadi kau sudah tidur, 'kan?"

"Memandang bintang," jawab Ryeowook singkat. Ia mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku mendengarnya bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat indah. Aku tak pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi sebelumnya. Karena dia tak pernah bernyanyi untukku.."

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook. Membuat pria manis itu menautkan alisnya bingung karena sikapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pria bermata black pearl itu kembali dengan sebuah gitar berwarna coklat karamel di tangannya.

Ryeowook tertawa melihatnya, mengingat warna matanya yang sama dengan warna gitar Jongwoon.

'Jreng~'

Jongwoon memetik gitarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum termenawannya. "Bersedia bernyanyi denganku, Gula-gula?"

Ryeowook tak dapat menahan tawanya saat Jongwoon memanggilnya gula-gula. "Yes, I do!"

'Deg!'

Rasa ngilu teramat sangat membentur jantung Jongwoon. Senyumnya berubah getir. Ia benci kalimat itu. Karena ia jadi ingat jawaban Ryeowook saat ia memintanya untuk jadi 'istri'nya. Kau seharusnya menolak untuk jadi 'istri'nya waktu itu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung-ah?" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongwoon.

"Eh? Ah, iya! Ayo bernyanyi!" Jongwoon tersenyum lagi, dengan topeng cerianya. Lalu ia duduk di atas pembatas balkon, di sisi kiri Ryeowook.

Pria berambut hitam ikal itu mulai memetik gitarnya. "Eojeneun byeori jeotdane naui gasemi meneojeone...  
Byeoreun geujeo byeoril ppuniya modudeul naege malhajjiman..."

Ryeowook mendengarkan suara indah Jongwoon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung dengan polos.

"Oneultto byeori jindane areumdaun naui byeol hana... Byeori jimyeon haneltto seulpeo ireoke biman naerineum geoja~" Jongwoon menyenggol lengan Ryeowook dengan sikunya. Meminta Ryeowook agar ikut menyanyi juga.

Ryeowook terkikik geli dan mulai bernyanyi, "Naui gaseumsoge jeojeooneun geudae geuriummani ibamdo jeo bedoeeo nareul tto ulligo.."

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook tanpa berkedip. Tak habis pikir mengapa Tuhan menciptakan pria di depannya dengan fisik begitu cantik dan tenor yang begitu indah.

"Areumdawotteon uri yenireul ssaenggakae bomyeon naui aetaneun sarang doraol geot gateunde..," lantun si mutiara hitam.

"Naui kkumeon sarajeogago seulpeummani gipeoganeunde.."

"Naui byeoreun sarajigo eodummani jiteoganeunde.."

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Saling menyunggingkan senyum dalam artian masing-masing, lalu menyanyikan bait selanjutnya bersama-sama.

Maniknya sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari Ryeowook yang kini beralih menatap bintang. "Eodummani jiteoganeunde.." bisiknya menutup lagu.

[Jika aku berpikir tentang masa lalu kita yang indah, cinta posesifku mungkin akan kembali. Mimpiku lesap, kesedihanku semakin dalam. Bintangku menghilang, hanya gelap yang tertangkap di mataku.]

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau senang?"

Ryeowook menoleh dengan lugu, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Ne, aku senang, Hyungie!"

Jongwoon ikut tersenyum. _Aku mencintai sesuatu yang menenangkan hatiku, seperti melihat senyum manismu._

_Saat kau sedih atau terluka, datanglah padaku! Berikan semua sakitmu. Kau hanya boleh bahagia, dan aku akan menanggung semua lukamu.  
_

0o0o0o0o0o

Embun pagi membasahi dedaunan di taman istana megah keluarga Kim. Jongwoon duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang telah tersedia disana seraya mengelus sayap seekor burung dara putih.

"Luka, bagaimana harimu?" sapanya, lalu mencium daerah mata burung dara bernama Luka itu. "Sayapmu sudah sembuh, kau sudah bisa bebas sekarang." Ia menangkup tubuh Luka dan mengangkatnya tinggi, kemudian melepaskannya. Burung itupun langsung terbang dengan semangat menuju langit biru. Meninggalkan Jongwoon yang tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi, Luka! Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Selamat tinggal~"

Pria berambut agak keriting itu menoleh saat merasakan cerminnya duduk disampingnya. "Selamat pagi, King."

"Hn."

Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yesung, kemudian mengendusnya dengan keras. "Kau bau sperma. Berapa kali kau bercinta dengan Princess-mu tadi malam?" tanyanya menyindir.

Yesung mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kelopak matanya berkedip cepat, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berusaha keras menahan laju air yang ingin membobol pertahanannya.

"Kau... bisa mengambil Ryeowook," bisik Yesung serak.

Jongwoon terdiam sesaat. Memandang kembarannya yang masih betah untuk tidak membalas tatapannya. "Jadi... kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?"

"Justru karena aku tidak bisa memilih."

Jongwoon membelalakkan matanya. "Kim Yesung!"

"Aku siluman, Woon!" tukas Yesung frustasi. "Aku... aku serakah, aku binatang, aku egois... Aku tidak bisa menolak sifat itu! Aku—"

"Jika kau merasa hina, jika kau merasa tidak pantas untuk Ryeowook, buat dirimu agar bisa sejajar bersanding dengannya," sela Jongwoon datar.

Yesung menoleh cepat, menatap Jongwoon tak percaya. "Jongwoon.."

Jongwoon menunduk dalam. Matanya tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang saling meremas satu sama lain. "Aku... aku memang sangat mencintainya, King.."

'Tes'

'Tes'

Dijilatnya bibirnya yang terasa kering kemudian menatap Yesung. "Tapi aku juga menyayangimu."

"Jongwoon.." Yesung mendekap adiknya yang menangis dengan erat. Hatinya bergetar melihat mata merah Jongwoon.

"Aku... aku menyayangi kalian berdua...hh... Kalau aku mengambilnya, kau pasti akan sedih... Aku...hhh...aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih sebesar apapun dosamu..hh.."

Yesung mendekap adiknya lebih erat. Diusapnya punggungnya yang bergetar seraya mengecup surai ikal Jongwoon. "Kau, jangan sebaik ini, Dongsaeng..!"

"A-aku tidak bisa, Hyung... Jangan suruh aku...hh... Jika kau ingin aku membalasmu, hh...cuci otakku! Buat aku lupa bahwa kau saudaraku..hh... Hyung-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa.."

0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah Kim bersaudara. Ia menghela napas. Semalam Yesung tidak kembali ke kamar mereka. Ia yakin akan hal itu karena ia menunggunya semalaman. Namun Yesung tetap tidak datang, digantikan oleh suara desahan dari sebuah kamar yang tidak ingin ia ketahui. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Yesung dengan pria berambut blonde itu.

Langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat melihat rambut blonde milik pria pucat yang kemarin dilihatnya berciuman dengan Yesung. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu. Sangat-sangat tidak ingin.

"Hey~.."

Terlambat. Orang itu terlanjur melihatnya. Ia berhenti, namun enggan menoleh. Telinganya mendengar derap langkah menuju ke arahnya.

"Hai," sapa pria cantik itu pada Ryeowook setelah sampai dihadapannya. Anjing coklat berbaju merah dalam pelukannya menatap Ryeowook dengan mata bulatnya yang polos.

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum, "H-hai.."

Pria cantik itu menatap perut buncit Ryeowook yang tersembunyi dalam kaos besarnya. Tatapan yang begitu pedih. Penyatuan antara iri, rindu dan kecewa.

Ryeowook memeluk perutnya dengan tangan kirinya sebagai tanda perlindungan. Si rambut blonde tertawa akan tingkah pemuda manis itu.

"Kau Queen-nya King, ya?" tanya pria pucat itu. Ryeowook mengangguk samar. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie Hyung," ucapnya manis.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. Orang ini tidak mengajaknya bermusuhan? Dengan ragu ia membalas uluran tangan Eunhyuk. "Kim Ryeowook."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum memamerkan gusinya. Begitu cantik. Ryeowook tak terkejut jika Yesung bisa jatuh hati padanya. Dia sangat-sangat cantik, melebihi kecantikan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk mengacak surai coklat madu Ryeowook. "Baiklah, salam kenal, Dongsaeng. Mau jalan denganku?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Angin pagi menerpa wajah Ryeowook, mengacak tatanan rambut lembutnya. Ia menatap langit yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat. Udara yang biasanya sangat panas berubah menjadi dingin. Ia duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang tertata rapi dengan Choco—anjing milik Eunhyuk—dipangkuannya.

Pandangannya beralih pada Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik memetik bunga krisan berwarna kuning cerah yang sedang bermekaran. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada taman bunga krisan di sekitar sini," ucapnya.

"Aku menanamnya bersama King beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Pria sepertinya menanam bunga? Sulit dipercaya."

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Aku yang menanamnya, King yang memastikan tidak akan ada hama tikus yang akan menghancurkan bunga-bungaku." Ia memisahkan separuh bunga yang dipetiknya dan menyulapnya menjadi sebuket bunga krisan sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan menjadi helaian tangkai-tangkai. "Aku tidak menyangka bunga-bunga ini masih terawat setelah aku pergi."

Eunhyuk mendekati Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri.

"Untuk apa bunga sebanyak itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor.

Eunhyuk membiarkan Choco turun dari gendongan Ryeowook dan berputar-putar di kakinya. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo!" ajaknya sembari menggandeng Ryeowook. Choco berjalan dengan manis disisinya.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa kau tidak membenciku, Hyukkie Hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap bingung. "Apa karena kita mencintai orang yang sama, kita harus saling membenci?"

"Itu yang wajar terjadi."

Eunhyuk terkikik geli, "Percayalah, Queenie, aku tidak akan mengambil King darimu. Aku hanya menagih janjinya, dan setelah ia membayar lunas seluruh janjinya, aku akan pergi," tegasnya.

"Tapi dia lebih pantas denganmu. Aku orang ketiga diantara kalian."

Eunhyuk merangkul Ryeowook dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan. "Kau tahu kenapa King memanggilku Princess?" tanyanya. Ryeowook menggeleng lugu. "Karena dia sudah punya Queen saat bertemu denganku. Kau lebih dulu hadir dihidupnya sebelum aku, Saengie."

Pria cantik berambut blonde itu mengusap pipi Ryeowook, "Kau mengerti sekarang? Akulah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian."

0o0o0o0o0o

Butir air dari langit jatuh ke pipi Ryeowook. Namun ia tetap enggan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tangannya terangkat guna menutupi kepala Choco dari rintik hujan yang mulai jatuh.

Matanya sibuk memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang menaruh tangkai demi tangkai bunga krisan di tanah luas di belakang rumah keluarga Kim ini. Beberapa letak tanah ia beri bunga, layaknya kumpulan makam tanpa nisan yang ia hapal letaknya.

Setelah itu, jika Ryeowook tidak salah hitung, Eunhyuk menaruh bunga paling banyak—sebuket krisan yang telah dirangkainya—di tanah yang ke-20. Tanah yang paling berbeda, karena tanah itu berupa gundukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyungie?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, "Memberi bunga di makam anak-anakku. Anakku dan King."

Ryeowook tercekat. Eunhyuk berlutut dan menepuk pelan gundukan tanah di depannya. "Dan ini si bungsu yang kupilih, YeEun kami."

"A-apa yang—"

"King membunuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Donghae. Ingat, YeWoon lahir setelah kematian Donghae (yang sudah berusia 16 th saat meninggal). Dan Eunhyuk lahir beberapa tahun setelah YeWoon lahir. Terakhir, Eunhyuk manusia biasa^^

Lagu pertama: Gummy - Nal Geuman Ijuhyo yang dinyanyikan oleh Super Junior K.R.Y - Forget Me Now.

Lagu kedua: Super Junior (LT, KI, SM, RW, YS) - Falling Star [permainan gitar Sungmin sangat bagus disini.]

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	7. A 'Good' Bye

"Goodbye my first love. I know now that I must let you go. Despite the hurt, the anger, the sadness, the confusion, the longing still there. I can and will let this love go. I have no regrets. I loved you with everything inside of me."—Princess.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Derasnya hujan tak menyurutkan niat pria berambut blonde itu. Kaki jenjangnya mengayun lebar, berlari kencang dibawah guyuran air suci Tuhan demi mengejar pria manis di depannya. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya.

'Grab'

Dapat!

"Demi Tuhan, dengarkan aku dulu, Kim Ryeowook!" seru Eunhyuk penuh amarah.

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tangannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Eunhyuk, namun percuma saja, Eunhyuk menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. "Apa lagi? Dia jahat! Dia membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri! Dia bisa membunuh bayiku juga!"

"Sejak awal kau tahu bahwa dia 'jahat', Wookie," desah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi sejak awal aku tidak tahu bahwa dia pembunuh! Pembunuh bayinya sendiri! Bayi itu... tidak tahu apa-apa... Dia tidak berdosa.."

"Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa, Wookie!" sergah Eunhyuk. "Percaya padaku! King tidak akan membunuh bayi kalian!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Dia membunuh bayi kalian!" tukas Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan menunduk dalam. "Karena aku sakit, Wookie. Aku tidak sehat sepertimu."

Ryeowook tercengang. Ia menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanda tanya.

Eunhyuk kembali menggapai tangan Ryeowook, kemudian meletakkannya di dada kirinya. Ryeowook bergetar merasakan denyut tak beraturan di dalam dada Eunhyuk.

"Aku sakit, Wookie. Jantung koroner... kelas III.."

'Deg!'

Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan cepat dengan wajah menegang. "H-huh?"

"Eum.." Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. "Penderita jantung koroner kelas III tidak boleh hamil. Akan sangat berbahaya dampaknya. Aku bisa.. mati.."

Pria pucat itu menghapus air hujan bercampur airmata di wajahnya. Namun hujan dan airmata yang baru kembali membasahinya.

"Kupikir saat itu tidak akan apa-apa. Aku tak akan menyesal jika mati untuk bayi kami. Aku menyembunyikan semuanya dari King. Aku menghindarinya selama aku hamil. Lima hari... aku sudah berhasil lebih dari setengah masa kehamilanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk putri kecil kami, YeEun. Aku tinggal menunggu empat hari lagi, untuk kelahiran bayi kami dan kematianku."

"Namun King akhirnya tahu. Dia datang tiba-tiba ke apartemenku untuk mengantarkan obatku, dan dia melihat obat lamaku yang masih utuh. Dia marah besar karena khawatir."

"Lalu dia mencariku. Dengan mudahnya menemukanku. Dalam keadaan yang paling tidak dia inginkan.."

_Flashback On_

"...Princess.."

Langit cerah seolah berubah menjadi batuan raksasa dan menimbun tubuh Yesung. Setelah lima hari, ia akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Princess-nya. Dengan perut yang membuncit dari balik dress ibu hamilnya. Jadi ini alasan Eunhyuk menghindarinya? Karena dia hamil..

"K-King.." Eunhyuk secara refleks melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sampai menabrak dinding. Ia memeluk perut besarnya dengan erat. Takut jika Yesung melakukan sesuatu pada bayi dalam perutnya.

"Apa yang ...kau lakukan?" lirih Yesung syok. Kekasihnya hamil... anaknya...

Tapi itu tidak boleh! Princess-nya tidak boleh hamil!

Eunhyuk mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon pada pria cinta pertamanya. "Aku mohon, King... biarkan aku mengandungnya... tinggal empat hari lagi, biarkan putri kita lahir! Dia mimpiku, King. YeEun kita.."

Botol kaca berisi obat dalam genggaman Yesung terpecah seketika karena ia terlalu kuat menggenggamnya. Suara nyaringnya membuat Eunhyuk terpekik kaget dan menutup telinganya.

"Aku... tidak bisa.." ujar Yesung tercekat. Tak dihiraukannya pecahan kaca yang masuk kedalam telapak tangannya hingga meneteskan darah di lantai. Membuat jejak darah saat ia melangkah ke arah Eunhyuk.

Airmata Eunhyuk semakin deras mengalir. "Jangan King... jebal... jangan... hiks.."

"Aku tidak bisa..." Tangan kiri Yesung yang berlumuran darah menghapus airmata di pipi Eunhyuk. Menggantikan warna bening dengan pekatnya darah.

'BUGH!'

"AAHHKKHH!"

Mata Eunhyuk membesar ke ukuran maksimal. Tubuhnya menelungkup dengan dagu di atas bahu Yesung. Matanya berembun, lalu menjatuhkan butir airmata baru. "K-Kinghh.."

'BUGH!'

"HA—AAAGGHH!"

"Aku tidak bisa... melihatmu mati.."

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan cairan kental yang mengalir dari paha ke tungkainya. "Ye...Eun.."

'BUGH!'

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

"Mianhae, Princess.."

Dan ia merasakan segalanya mengabur lalu gelap menghapus cahaya dimatanya.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ketika mata brownies-nya terbuka, yang ditemukannya adalah ia terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perut yang telah rata.

Jongwoon duduk disisinya sambil mengusap rambut putih lusuhnya. Airmata Eunhyuk jatuh seketika. Bayi yang mati-matian dipertahankannya mati tanpa sempat melihat dunia.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana?"

"Ba-bayiku.."

Jongwoon menelan ludah pahit. "King telah mengeluarkan semuanya sebelum membawamu kemari. Dia menguburnya di belakang rumah kami."

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit keras bibirnya. "King... bagaimana?"

"Dia sekarat."

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. "Jongwoon Hyung—"

"Dia membayar beberapa orang bandit untuk memukulinya sampai sekarat. Sekarang Umma sedang mengobatinya."

Jongwoon mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan selembar tiket pesawat tujuan California serta sebuah paspor dari dalam saku mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. "Ini darinya."

Eunhyuk menerimanya dan langsung membuka surat dari Yesung.

'Pergilah! Kau harus sembuh. Atau setidaknya, jantung koronermu harus turun ke kelas II. Dan saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk hamil. Aku akan memberimu YeEun yang baru. Kembalilah, jika kau sembuh, kau tidak akan menjadi Princess-ku lagi. Bukankah kau ingin jadi Queen? Aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku akan menunggumu dan selalu mencintaimu dari sini. Maafkan aku, Princess..'

_Flashback Off_

Eunhyuk tersenyum meski sakit. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya diatas kepala Ryeowook, memayunginya dengan telapak tangan putihnya. "Kau sehat, Wookie. Tidak perlu khawatir pada kelangsungan hidup bayi-bayimu. Mereka akan hidup, percayalah padaku!"

"Hyungie.." Ryeowook memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Ia tak menyangka masa lalu Eunhyuk begitu berat. Dan ia tetap mencintai Yesung walau Yesung telah membunuh anak yang dipertahankan mati-matian olehnya. Walau Yesung mengingkari janjinya dan meninggalkannya, cintanya tak memudar apalagi berkurang sedikitpun.

Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk bisa mencintai sedalam itu?

0o0o0o0o0o

"KALIAN KEMANA SAJA?! Aku hampir gila mencari kalian!" murka Yesung ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sisik hijau dan birunya memenuhi setengah bagian wajah dan leher sebelah kanannya. Lidah ularnya yang bercabang dua seringkali keluar dan mendesis.

Ryeowook berjengit takut dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Eunhyuk. Biar bagaimanapun ia tak pernah melihat Yesung dalam wujud ularnya.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook yang ada dibelakangnya. "Gwaenchana, Wookie. King hanya terlalu panik sampai tidak bisa mengontrol perubahannya." Pria cantik itu mendekat pada Yesung dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kami hanya main hujan-hujanan di sekitar sini, kok."

Eunhyuk menjilati sisik di wajah Yesung. Secara perlahan sisik itu menghilang tergantikan oleh kulit mulus wajah Yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya dan menetralkan emosinya. Tubuhnya kembali ke wujud manusia sempurna. "Jangan ulangi lagi!"

"Arra.. arra~" Eunhyuk mencubit gemas pipi Yesung dan membersihkan salivanya.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya seperti diremas kuat, namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa.

Eunhyuk teringat pada Ryeowook dan segera menjauh dari Yesung. Ia merangkul Ryeowook dan mengecup pipinya. "Wookie, mianhae ne?"

"G-gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku bi-biasa saja, kok.."

Eunhyuk mencolek hidung Ryeowook dan mencibir, "Dasar pembohong! Ayo ganti baju! Akan kubuatkan coklat panas."

"Ne~"

Kedua pria cantik itupun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang tercengang melihat keakraban mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau sedang apa?"

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah menidurkan Ryeowook yang kemudian memergoki Eunhyuk tengah mengacak-acak isi kulkas.

Eunhyuk menyengir polos. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Stroberi."

"Malam-malam begini? Kau seperti orang ngidam saja."

Eunhyuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Err.. Tidak ada stroberi."

Yesung menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya ke dinding sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sudah menghabiskan persediaan stroberi untuk satu minggu di rumah ini."

"Tapi aku ingin stroberi~"

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya menyadari Eunhyuk yang merengek. Apa dia sadar kalau dia habis merengek?

"Princess, kemarilah!" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huh?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, namun tetap menyambut tangan Yesung.

Yesung menarik pinggang Eunhyuk hingga menempel padanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin stroberi?"

"Hu'um~" Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya imut dengan mata memelas.

Yesung menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk dan mengusapnya dengan jarinya. Eunhyuk semakin... cantik..

Tidak... Tidak... Tidak...! Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha fokus. Eunhyuk dari dulu memang cantik dan manis. Namun sekarang, kadar manisnya seolah melebihi dosis. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu samar untuk menemukan batas.

Eunhyuk menyatukan alisnya melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab. "King?"

"H-huh?" sahut Yesung kaget.

"Aku mau stroberi~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Eumh.. arra.. ikut aku!"

Yesung membawa Eunhyuk ke lantai atas. Sesampainya disana, Yesung membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Eunhyuk menganga tak percaya mendapati ruangan yang seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Ruangan itu begitu luas dengan puluhan tanaman stroberi dalam pot kecil yang tersusun rapi memanjang. Seperti kebun di dalam rumah kaca.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat tempat seperti ini sebelumnya," ungkap Eunhyuk takjub.

"Aku membuatnya setelah kau pergi." Yesung mengambil gunting dan sebuah ember kecil berwarna kuning untuk tempat stroberi.

Eunhyuk berdecak kagum. "Musim di tempat ini tidak sesuai dengan stroberi! Kenapa bisa sesubur ini?"

Yesung mengacak rambut Eunhyuk dengan gemas. "Ini jaman modern, Sayang. Banyak alat canggih yang berguna untuk menyesuaikan suhu ruangan sesuai kebutuhan! Otakmu masih pandir seperti biasanya, eoh?"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" ketusnya. Dengan kesal direbutnya gunting dan ember di tangan Yesung kemudian memetik stroberi yang tengah ranum di ruang kaca tersebut.

Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Lama kelamaan kekesalan Eunhyuk memudar dengan sendirinya karena banyaknya stroberi yang ia dapat. Yesung jadi tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"King, sudah~" seru Eunhyuk ceria sambil berlari menghampiri Yesung dengan seember penuh stroberi.

Yesung merapikan rambut blonde Eunhyuk yang berantakan karena lari-lari. "Cuci dulu, baru dimakan."

"Eum!" Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia menghampiri wastafel yang memang disediakan di pojok ruangan dan mencuci bersih stroberi hasil petikannya.

Yesung duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana—menghadap langit malam. Bintang berkedip mengitari sang bulan.

Tangannya merengkuh tubuh ramping Eunhyuk dan memangkunya di paha kirinya. Ia menghapus noda merah di sudut bibir Eunhyuk. "Jangan dihabiskan! Itu terlalu banyak, kau bisa sakit perut."

"Iya-iya~" sahut Eunhyuk sambil memasukkan stroberi keenambelasnya. "Kau makin mirip Jongwoon Hyung kalau seperti ini."

Yesung mendengus, "Aku sejuta kali lebih tampan darinya."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Wajah kalian tidak ada bedanya!" tukasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yesung dan menatap langit luas. "Bulannya pucat, cantik."

"Sepertimu."

Eunhyuk mencium bibir Yesung dengan gemas. "Dasar gombal!"

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil. Queen-nya suka bintang dan Princess-nya suka bulan. Mungkin dia adalah langitnya.

"King."

"Hn?"

"Besok aku akan kembali ke California."

Yesung tersentak kaget. Ia mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Princess-nya akan pergi? Lagi? Secepat ini?

"Kenapa?"

Hawa dingin membuat Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuhnya di dada Yesung. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Pria yang jadi tujuanku sudah punya orang lain."

Yesung seolah tertampar. Ia tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Hn. Akan kuantar besok."

"Kau tidak mau mencegahku, King?"

"Huh?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Jangan mencegahku, King! Begini lebih baik." Ia menangkup wajah Yesung dan mempertemukan mata mereka. Emas dan brownies. "Aku mencintaimu, King," desahnya kemudian melumat bibir Yesung.

_'Untukmu, untuk anak kita dan demi Ryeowook, aku.. harus pergi..'_

Eunhyuk memperdalam ciumannya, _'I truly wished from the bottom of my heart that morning would never come.'_

0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung benci matahari terbit. Ia membenci pagi hari. Nocturnal sepertinya jarang menyambut fajar—karena dia 'hidup' di malam hari—jadi dia tidak peduli pada pagi, siang dan sore. Namun dia tidak terlalu membenci senja. Bagaimanapun, senja adalah tanda bahwa matahari akan tenggelam. Dan Yesung sangat suka saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

Tapi kali ini rasa benci Yesung pada matahari terbit benar-benar mencapai batas tertingginya. Mengapa pagi harus ada? Mengapa Tuhan harus menciptakan pagi?

Setidaknya, untuk hari ini saja... jangan ada pagi..!

"King, pesawatku sudah akan berangkat."

Yesung menatap Eunhyuk lama. "Hm.." gumamnya. Ia menangkup pipi pucat Eunhyuk lalu mengecup dahinya penuh perasaan. "Aku mencin—"

"Ssstt..!" Eunhyuk buru-buru menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir putih Yesung. "Aku bisa tidak jadi pergi, nih!" ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yesung tersenyum masam. "Aku mengerti." Ia membuka telapak tangan Eunhyuk dan menaruh sebuah alat perekam suara di sana. "Jangan macam-macam!"

Eunhyuk tertawa meski matanya memanas dan terasa perih. King merekam lagu yang dinyanyikannya sendiri untuk Eunhyuk. Agar Eunhyuk bisa tidur tanpa obat tidur.

"Terimakasih. Aku janji, aku tidak akan minum obat tidur lagi!"

"Jangan berjanji apapun!"

"Aku bukan kau yang suka ingkar janji! Aku selalu menepati janjiku, tahu!?" kata Eunhyuk pasti.

"Hn."

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Ia menaruh jemari lentiknya di pipi Yesung, lalu memagut bibir putihnya. Yesung menarik pinggangnya erat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Keduanya berhenti saat Eunhyuk kehabisan napas dan mencengkeram erat dadanya. "Hahh...hah...ah..Kinghh!"

Yesung menghapus saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir dan dagu Eunhyuk. Setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa merasakan bibir merah darah itu lagi. Tidak bisa menelan rasa stroberi di dalamnya lagi.

Pria berbibir putih itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa menghirup parfum strawberry bercampur champagne memabukkan ini lagi.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat Eunhyuk menarik kepalanya. Setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa menyelipkan jemarinya di rambut blonde itu lagi. Tidak akan bisa menjamah kulit pucat itu lagi. Juga tidak akan menemukan gummy smile itu lagi.

"Jangan... jangan pernah kembali! Jangan mengabari apapun padaku!" ucap Yesung dengan suara tercekat.

Eunhyuk tahu, King-nya tidak ingin goyah lagi. Dia harus bisa menjadikan Ryeowook satu-satunya dihatinya. Jika dia kembali, sekali saja, Yesung akan benar-benar jatuh. "Aku... aku janji," balasnya berusaha tegar. Ia memagut bibir Yesung sekali lagi. "Terimakasih untuk melunasi seluruh janjimu."

Yesung terpaku. Melunasi? Bahkan dia mengingkari semuanya.

Eunhyuk memperlihatkan gummy smile-nya. "Kau... aku yakin kau pernah menungguku, meski setelah Ryeowook datang, kau tidak menungguku lagi, setidaknya kau pernah melakukannya. Dan aku sudah menjadi Ratu-mu dalam dua malam. Aku sudah merasakan jadi Queen-mu, tidak perlu selamanya, aku sudah puas."

"Aku dapatkan semua janjimu, jadi apa lagi yang kuinginkan?" kata Eunhyuk.

'Tes'

'Tes'

"Sampai jum—ah, tidak.. tidak b-boleh berjumpa la—gih.. Selamat tinggal, King.. hiks... selamat tinggal.."

Eunhyuk berbalik dengan cepat. Melangkah meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung. "Hiks..." Ia membekap mulutnya dan membiarkan airmatanya meleleh tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana dengan YeEun?"

'Deg!'

Kaki Eunhyuk seolah kaku. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia mencengkeram baju tepat di bagian perutnya. "Anggap saja aku sudah mendapatkannya atau lupakan saja janji yang itu," jawabnya tanpa berbalik. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, cepat, sangat cepat.

_'Aku memang sudah mendapatkannya, King,'_batin Eunhyuk pilu.

Besok, perubahannya pasti terlihat walau sedikit. Dia tidak ingin Yesung tahu. Dia tidak ingin Yesung menduakan Ryeowook lebih lama dari ini. Jadi dia harus mempercepat kepergiannya.

Bagaimanapun, Queen hanya boleh satu.

Princess bukanlah pendamping yang tepat untuk King.

Ratu milik Raja. Dan Raja ditakdirkan untuk Ratu.

Choco menjilati tangan Eunhyuk, seakan tahu perasaan sakit majikannya. Eunhyuk mengusap pipi Choco dan tersenyum dalam tangisannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Choco. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menempelkan kaki mungil Choco di perutnya. "Choco, bantu aku menjaga YeEun, ne?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Pintu berdaun dua itu mendapat dorongan dari tangan kecil Ryeowook hingga terbuka. Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam-dalam dengan semangat, seolah oksigen di kediaman Kim berbeda jauh dari oksigen di luaran sana.

"Hyukkie Hyung, aku pulaaaaaaanggg~" teriaknya nyaring. Ia berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk dengan riang.

"Wookie, jangan lari-lari!" gusar Leeteuk. "Aish! Anak itu makin lama makin hiperaktif!" gerutunya jengkel.

Jongwoon memijit bahu Leeteuk yang tegang. "Mungkin bawaan bayi, Umma," sahutnya asal.

Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menaruh belanjaannya. "Yesungie yang ayahnya saja tidak hiperaktif!"

"Tapi kadang setan itu hiperaktif, Umma," ucap Jongwoon.

"Tapi kakakmu—huh, dia memang setan!" Leeteuk mendengus kesal.

"Jangan ngamuk terus, Umma. Nanti keriput, lho!" goda Jongwoon.

Leeteuk mendelik galak. "Umma tidak pernah menua sejak..." Wajahnya berubah sendu, "..sejak menikah dengan Appa-mu," lirihnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum tak rela. "Err... Berarti Caramel akan imut selamanya. Ahahaha~ iya kan, Umma?" tawanya garing.

"Hmm.."

"HYUUUUNGGGG!"

Jongwoon hampir terlonjak dari duduk saat suara tenor Ryeowook yang melengking mengagetkannya. "Astaga! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak, Chag—Caramel!?" Jongwoon menepuk gemas bibirnya karena salah memanggil.

"Aish...jinjja! Jangan lari, Wookie! Kau sedang hamil, tidak bisakah kau menurut sedikit saja?" Leeteuk memegang tangan Ryeowook yang berlari panik padanya.

Ryeowook menunduk takut. "Hiks... mianhae, Umma.."

"J-jangan menangis.." panik Leeteuk. Ia menatap Jongwoon dengan pandangan memohon pertolongan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Caramel. Umma hanya khawatir padamu," ucap Jongwoon lembut. Ia mendudukkan Ryeowook di pangkuannya. Diangkatnya dagu Ryeowook dan menghapus airmatanya. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"

"Hiks... Hyukkie Hyung... Hyukkie Hyung tidak ada... Choco juga tidak ada.. hiks... dan barang-barangnya juga tidak ada.." isak Ryeowook.

Jongwoon dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan. "Tidak ada?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Yesung Hyung.."

Ryeowook bergegas ke halaman belakang untuk mencari Eunhyuk, namun yang ditemukannya justru Yesung yang sedang berdiri di depan makam YeEun.

Bunga krisan kuning yang ditaruh Yesung di makam YeEun terseret oleh angin. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memutarnya ke belakang. "Dia sudah pergi."

Hati Ryeowook bagai tersayat. Entah karena Eunhyuk yang pergi tanpa pamit padanya atau cemburu karena Yesung menatapnya sendu. Yesung sedih karena Eunhyuk pergi, apa ia tidak boleh cemburu?

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yesung. Ditariknya tangan Yesung kemudian melingkarkannya di punggung sempitnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Yesung di dadanya. "Kau pasti sedih."

"Aku.. tidak sedih.." ucap Yesung tercekat.

Ryeowook mengusap punggung Yesung naik turun. "Sesekali, kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu, Hyung."

"..."

Ryeowook menghela napas karena Yesung tak menjawab apapun. Pria setengah siluman itu benar-benar keras kepala. "Kenapa tidak menahannya?"

"Dia melarangku untuk mencegahnya pergi."

Hati Ryeowook mencelos. "Jadi kalau dia tidak melarangmu, kau akan mencegahnya?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi Yesung tak menjawab. Membuat Ryeowook mengartikan kebisuannya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Tak tahukah kau, Kim Yesung? Tidak hanya kau yang sakit di sini!

"Kejar dia!" Ryeowook memerintah. Dia tidak bisa menahan Yesung kalau Yesung-nya sendiri tidak mau, 'kan? Dia tidak boleh memaksakan perasaannya.

"..."

"Hei, jangan diam saja! Cepat sana pergi!" Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung, namun tubuh Yesung bagai patung batu, tidak berpindah sedikitpun apalagi melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi karena dia melarangmu?"

"Mungkin.." jawab Yesung pelan. Petir seolah menyambar tubuh ringkih Ryeowook. Jadi Yesung tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya? Yesung tetap tinggal hanya karena permintaan Eunhyuk.

Setetes air jatuh dari mata karamel Ryeowook. Dia tidak mau dikasihani. Dia hanya ingin Yesung tinggal karena mencintainya.

Ryeowook mendorong keras dada Yesung sampai pria tampan terhuyung ke belakang. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Aku mencintai Eunhyuk, sungguh..."

Seruan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya tak beraturan dengan airmata yang semakin deras.

"...tapi aku lebih mencintaimu."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata membulat. Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap mata emas Yesung.

Dan dia menemukan sumpah kesungguhan mutlak tak tergugat di sana.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Itulah alasan terbesarku tetap berdiri di sini."

Ryeowook terisak makin keras. Namun bukan karena sedih. Ini kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang paling besar yang pernah di dapatnya. Sesaknya sirna. Ia berlari pada Yesung yang merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu membenturkan tubuhnya di dada Yesung.

Ini... pernyataan cinta yang pertama dari Yesung.

Akhirnya Yesung mengatakannya. Mengatakan cinta untuknya!

Tidak peduli berapa orang yang dicintai oleh Yesung, asal Ryeowook termasuk di dalamnya, ia sudah merasa cukup.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook mengintip langit jingga dari lipatan-lipatan tirai di sisinya. "Sudah senja."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook sampai terjatuh lagi di dadanya lalu mengusap tangan Ryeowook dengan air. "Makanya cepat selesaikan mandimu."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya meski tetap menempelkan punggungnya lebih erat pada dada Yesung. "Memang siapa yang membuat mandiku tidak selesai-selesai?" sindirnya.

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Huh!"

Keduanya tengah berada di dalam bathtub di sisi dinding putih yang diatasnya terdapat jendela dengan tirai lipat dari plastik yang berguna untuk menyelipkan sinar-sinar matahari. Yesung memeluk perut buncit Ryeowook dan mengusapnya.

"Queen."

"Hm~" Ryeowook memainkan busa sabun yang melimpah di telapak tangannya, lalu meniupnya. "Booff~"

Yesung mencubit gemas bibir Ryeowook yang mengerucut saat meniup busa. "Kau mau ku'makan' lagi, eoh?"

"Jangan!" halau Ryeowook. "Bokongku masih sakit!"

"Hn." Yesung menundukkan wajahnya di tengkuk Ryeowook. "Queen."

"Apa~"

"Aku meniduri Princess. Dua kali."

Ryeowook menghela napas. Baru juga sebentar dia merasa bahagia. Kenapa Yesung mesti membahas hal itu lagi? "Aku tahu. Aku punya telinga untuk mendengar desahan kalian."

"...maafkan aku."

"Bernyanyilah untukku!"

Alis Yesung menyatu, namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan—perintah, sebenarnya—Ryeowook.

Because I'm blind, I only see you  
Because my heart is frozen, I hug you  
When my trembling lips touch your ears  
I say the words I dreamed of since I met you

I love you..

I want to live only by your side  
Because I only want you

Because I'm blind with love, I only see you  
Because my heart has melted, only tears fall  
When my trembling lips touch your lips  
I will hold you forever in my arms and say,...

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dan memalingkan wajah pemuda manis itu ke belakang, lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

...I love you..

"Apa kau memaafkanku, Ma Queen?" tanya Yesung. Ia menyeka airmata Ryeowook.

"Apa...hiks... apa aku punya alasan untuk..hiks... menjawab tidak..hiks..?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, kau tidak punya satupun alasan. Tidak akan ada!"

Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. "Dasar! Suka seenaknya sendiri!" Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, memunggungi Yesung. "Apa semua siluman bermulut manis?"

"Bukannya kau sering merasakan mulutku? Manis, 'kan? Mau lagi?"

Ryeowook menggeram kesal dengan wajah memerah. "Ukh! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aish! Terserah! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku~"

"Ukh!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Arrrgggghhh~~~ finally bisa publish juga, di tanggal yang nyentrik pula XD

Mianhae, Readers. Saia sibuk ujian, doain nilainya bagus ya! *Amiiiinnnn~*

Ada yang Tanya dimana SiChul? Saia munculin di ending aja ya~

Hyukkie udah pergi, Jongwoon ga jadi sama Hyukkie. Sama siapa dong si Jongwoon?

Jadi duda kembang*?* selamanya aja ya!

Chapter depan rating naik, ne? *grin*

12.12.12

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	8. I'm Fine

"Mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, namun menolak perasaan inipun juga tidak bisa kulakukan."—Kim Jongwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen is King's © Jenny Kim

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents and of course Themselves

Rated: T semi M

Warning(s): Always Boys Love, MPREG, OOCness, Typo, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAANGGGHHHH..." Ryeowook meremas sprei di tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kepalanya terasa pening, fajar hampir datang namun Yesung tak mau berhenti juga mengerjai tubuhnya. Makhluk setengah siluman itu terus menyentak-nyentakkan lidahnya ke dalam manhole Ryeowook dan menghantam prostatnya.

Yesung merubah lidahnya menjadi lidah ular. Membuat lidahnya lebih panjang dan tajam hingga mampu menyentuh titik kenikmatan Ryeowook tanpa menyuntikkan bisanya. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis Ryeowook yang terus mengucurkan precum, sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkup perut buncit Ryeowook dari belakang. Menjaga janin berusia tujuh hari itu agar tetap aman.

"AHH! Hyungghh... C-cukuphh! ARGHH!" Tangan dan kaki Ryeowook melemas. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya yang menungging.

Yesung mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati pintu anal Ryeowook, lalu menghisap dan menelan cairan kental yang keluar dari sana.

"Aaaaahhh..." Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang dan menekan rambut hitam lurus Yesung. "Ssshh...ppleasee.."

Yesung menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendongak, Ryeowook langsung berbalik dan naik ke pangkuan pria setengah siluman itu.

"Sudah ya... Aku capek.." pinta namja manis itu sambil membelai rambut Yesung. Ia menarik tangan Yesung dan menaruhnya di perut besarnya yang sudah berusia tujuh hari. "Babies juga capek."

Yesung mengelus perut Ryeowook dengan gerakan memutar. "Mereka mendukungku," ucapnya ambigu seraya menjilat pipi Ryeowook dengan lidah ularnya.

"Ssshh..." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati lidah hangat Yesung di pipinya. "Tidak mung—ahhh...khinnhh..URGH!"

Yesung menyeringai. Ia tahu bahwa telur-telur dalam perut kekasihnya bergerak. Membuktikan pada sang ibu bahwa mereka berada di pihak sang ayah. "Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalian menyebalkan!" rengutnya.

Yesung tersenyum menang. Separuh wajahnya dipenuhi sisik hijau dan biru. Begitupun tangan dan separuh dada kanannya. Ia memutar tubuh Ryeowook menjadi duduk memunggunginya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook pelan-pelan.

"Ready?"

Ryeowook menelan ludah paksa. Ia harus merasakan sakit lagi. Selalu seperti itu tiap Yesung memasukinya—walau ujung-ujungnya dia akan merasakan nikmat dan meminta lebih, sih..

Namja mungil itu menangkup kedua pantat bulatnya, meremasnya dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Membuat manhole-nya yang berkedut terlihat dengan jelas. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan pada penis tegak Yesung.

"Ssshhh...pelan-pelan, hyungiihh..." rintihnya saat Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat walau belum sampai pada pangkal penis viper hijau kebiruan itu.

Yesung diam. Ia menunggu Ryeowook sampai selesai menurunkan tubuhnya. Meski ia bosan karena ia lebih suka bermain cepat dan kasar. Namun ia juga harus menjaga calon bayi-bayinya yang ada dalam perut Ryeowook.

"AAAKKHH!" Ryeowook mendongak dengan mulut menganga saat seluruh penis Yesung telah masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Tangan Yesung bergerak naik. Menyusuri lekuk tubuh Ryeowook dan berhenti di dada namja manis itu. Dada Ryeowook sedikit membesar karena kehamilannya. Dan tidak memungkiri dia bisa menyusui bayi mereka saat bayi-bayi itu lahir.

"Bergerak, Queen!" perintah Yesung di telinga Ryeowook. Ia mengulum telinga Ryeowook dan memutar lidah ularnya di lubang telinga Queen-nya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Uhh! Akh! Arrghh!" Ryeowook bergerak naik turun dengan erotis. Matanya terpejam erat dengan mulut menganga yang meneteskan saliva. Rautnya menunjukkan kenikmatan sedangkan tubuhnya yang berbalut keringat tampak mengkilat seksi.

Yesung meremas bulatan dada Ryeowook, lalu mencubit dan menarik-narik nipplesnya. Ia menjepit puting pink kecoklatan itu dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya. Pria itu terhenyak saat merasakan basah di jemarinya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Air susumu sudah keluar, Queen," ucap Yesung tanpa meninggalkan seringai setannya. Ia menjilati jarinya dan menikmati air susu pertama ratunya.

"Nghhh... Itu milik... Ahh! Ahh! Bbayi... Argh! Khitahh..ANGHH!" Ryeowook refleks mencengkeram paha Yesung saat prostatnya kembali tertumbuk.

Yesung mendesis pelan merasakan nyeri di pahanya. "Selama mereka belum keluar, ini milikku!" putusnya kembali memainkan dada Ryeowook. Ia meremas kencang dada kiri Ryeowook yang seukuran dengan genggaman tangannya. Memompanya terus hingga air susu tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari sana.

"Ahh! Akh...ahh... ngh...hhyungh.. HYUUUUNGGGHHH...!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aish... Mereka berisik sekali!" kesal seorang namja tampan berwajah serupa dengan Yesung. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah memiliki style 'berantakan'. Mata mutiara hitamnya makin menyipit karena kantung mata yang membesar.

Seorang namja cantik di sampingnya menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil. Ia membelai lembut kepala putranya. "Biarkan saja, ne?" ujarnya lembut.

Jongwoon memajukan bibirnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ibunya. "Umma selalu membelanya."

"Kau cemburu lagi pada kakakmu?" decak Leeteuk. Ia merubah posisinya yang sebelumnya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang menjadi tidur memeluk putranya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Jongwoon di dadanya. "Apa perlu umma ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya berhenti?"

"Aniya~" tolak Jongwoon. "Lebih baik melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka."

Leeteuk melotot kaget. "AP-AAAAAHHH~ Jjongwoonnhh.." Lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat Jongwoon menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Leeteuk dan meremas penisnya.

"Ne, umma.. Ayo membuat anak!" ajak Jongwoon, ia meraup nipple kanan Leeteuk yang masih tertutup piyama putih transparannya.

"Ungh...ahh...ttidakhh...akh! jangan menghh...gigitnyaahh..!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hah...hah... Hyungie... hah..pelan-pelan! Hah...hah..." ujar Ryeowook dengan nafas terengah. Meski sudah tidak berlari, ia tetep berusaha melangkah cepat. Mengimbangi langkah Yesung—kalau teleportasi itu termasuk dalam kategori melangkah.

Bagaimana tidak, dia yang sedang hamil tua begitu harus jogging pagi-pagi. Dan Yesung sebagai calon suami dan ayah yang baik memang menemaninya jogging, tapi tidak dengan kekuatan silumannya juga kali. Ryeowook lari-lari sampai mandi keringat, tapi Yesung malah sebentar menghilang, sebentar muncul, sebentar di samping Ryeowook, sebentar lagi duapuluh meter di depan Ryeowook. Dasar siluman menyebalkan!

"Jangan lelet, Queen," ucap Yesung datar.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya. "BERHENTI, KIM YESUNG!" sentak namja manis itu galak.

Yesung diam. Merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya jika tidak menuruti calon istrinya itu. Iapun melakukan teleportasi terakhir dan berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandangnya tajam. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin duduk!"

Yesung mengangguk patuh. Ia menggendong Ryeowook bridal style dan membawanya berteleportasi ke sebuah pondokan kecil di tepi hutan.

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mendesah lega. "Ahh... lelahnya.."

Yesung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengusap peluh di dahi namja mungil itu. "Istirahatlah."

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di belakang punggungnya. Menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap perut buncitnya. "Mereka bergerak terus, rasanya sakit," keluhnya.

Yesung memagut bibir Ryeowook. "Bertahanlah, dua hari lagi."

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya fokus pada rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Yesung yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku ngantuk.."

Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook naik turun. Baju lengan panjang yang dipakai kekasihnya itu basah oleh keringat. Sepertinya mereka memang jogging terlalu jauh hingga Ryeowook kecapekan. "Tidurlah, kita pulang setelah kau tidak lelah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jongwoon meringis sakit saat lehernya dicekik. Tubuhnya dihimpit di atas pohon hingga kakinya tak menapak tanah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi padamu."

Suara berat dan dingin itu seolah menusuk indra pendengarannya. Matanya berair memohon udara agar masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau?!" sentak pria besar itu marah. Ia melemparkan tubuh Jongwoon hingga membentur pohon dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Uhukk—uhuuk...urrgh... Mmianhae, appa...uhuuk.." Jongwoon membungkuk dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas.

"Kupikir setengah siluman itu yang akan merebut Jungsoo dariku, tapi ternyata... kau? ORANG YANG KUAKUI SEBAGAI ANAKKU?!" teriak Kangin marah. Suaranya yang menggelegar mengundang angin kencang untuk datang dan mengubrak-abrik ketenangan hutan.

"Aku mencintainya, appa.."

"Mencintainya? IBU KANDUNGMU SENDIRI?!" kalap Kangin. Ia menendang tubuh Jongwoon. Membuat tubuh anaknya kembali menghantam pohon dan memuntahkan darah.

Jongwoon meludahkan darah di mulutnya. "Ya, aku mencintai ibu kandungku sendiri. DAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEKALIPUN APPA MEMBUNUHKU! AKU MENCINTAINYA, DENGAN ATAUPUN TANPA IJIN DARI APPA!"

Kangin tercekat. Ia mundur perlahan. "Kau membuatku menyesal.. Kau satu-satunya putra yang kuakui. Kau putra yang kuminta pada Jungsoo untuk menjadi manusia. Kau yang kuinginkan sebagai anak. Dan ini balasanmu untuk ayahmu?"

Jongwoon merangkak mendekati ayahnya. Ia memeluk kaki Kangin dan menangis di sana. "Mianhae, appa... Tapi kami saling mencintai... Aku mohon, biarkan kami bahagia. Aku tahu aku jahat, bahkan aku lebih jahat dari King. Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan umma. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang kucintai lebih dari dua kali. Biarkan kami bersatu, appa.."

Kangin menggeretakkan giginya. "Bunuh aku."

Deg!

Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Jika kau ingin bersatu dengan Jungsoo, kau harus membunuhku," ucap Kangin. Ia berjalan ke sebuah pohon bambu, lalu memotongnya dengan mudah seakan mematahkan ranting. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Jongwoon, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menyerahkan sepotong bambu di tangannya.

Jongwoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Andwae, appa."

"Apa susahnya? Bunuh aku supaya aku tidak perlu melihat anakku bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri!" desak Kangin.

Jongwoon mundur beberapa langkah. "Jadi appa benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku?"

Kangin memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mati."

Deg!

Kangin tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Jongwoon dengan wajah memucat.

Jongwoon tersenyum sembari mengangkat bambu runcing itu. "Jadi appa bisa berusaha mendapatkan umma lagi."

"Ani, Jongwoon! Jangan lakukan itu!"

JLEEEBB!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Leeteuk terduduk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Nafas namja cantik itu menderu. Ia menghapus keringat di dahinya dan menyambar segelas air putih lalu meminumnya rakus.

Leeteuk menoleh ke samping, mencari sang putra bungsu yang semalam 'tidur' dengannya. Pupilnya melebar kala tak menemukan Jongwoon di tempatnya. Ia meremas dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Secepat kilat namja cantik itu mencari pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai lalu mengenakannya dengan sembarangan. Ia harus menemukan Jongwoon!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jongwoon.." Kangin menyangga kepala Jongwoon dengan tangan kirinya. "Apa kau begitu mencintainya? Bukankah kau mencintai Ryeowook?"

Jongwoon merapatkan kelopak matanya dan mencoba bernafas. "Ergh... Aku sangat mencintainya. Lebih besar dari rasa cintaku pada Caramel. Karena itulah sejak kecil aku selalu ingin diperhatikan umma lebih dari siapapun. Bukan aku iri pada King, tapi karena aku cemburu umma membagi kasih sayangnya. Ahgh... Kupikir aku benar-benar... mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ternyata dia hanya menjadi pelarianku dari kenyataan aku mencintai umma-ku sendiri...hah...hah.."

"Tetaplah hidup, dan akan kubiarkan kalian bersama."

Jongwoon menatap ayahnya. Mata emas bercampur hitam itu terluka. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya...khh...ttidak bbisa..hah.." Namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Appa... errgh...tolong cabut...bambunya...hh...hh.."

Kangin menuruti permintaan anaknya. Meski ia tahu, mencabut bambu itu sama saja mencabut nyawa anaknya. Namun ini lebih baik daripada Jongwoon terus kesakitan. Siluman viper bersisik coklat itu menggenggam bambu yang tertanam di perut anaknya, lalu menariknya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH...!" Jongwoon berteriak kesakitan. Ia mencengkeram baju sang ayah dan mencoba tersenyum. "Gomawo.." bisiknya tanpa suara bersama mata yang tertutup.

Sebutir cairan hangat jatuh di pipi Kangin. Ia menidurkan anaknya dan beranjak bangun. 'Mianhae..'

"K-kangin-ah... apa yang kau laku—kan..?"

Kangin menoleh ke belakang dengan raut kaget. "J-jungsoo.."

Leeteuk berlari ke arah Jongwoon dan memeluknya. "Jongwoon… Tidak… bangun! Banguuunn! UMMA BILANG BANGUN, KIM JONGWOON!"

"KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU! KAU PEMBUNUH, KIM YOUNGWOON! ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"UHUUKK!" Yesung tersedak ludahnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook yang sedang memakan ice cream-nya menatap kekasihnya khawatir. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung. "Hyungie, gwaenchana?"

Yesung menyentuh dadanya. "Dadaku sesak." Ia menoleh pada Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook terlonjak. "Hyung! Kenapa menangis?!"

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang basah. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Hyungie, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku... ingin bertemu Jongwoon.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sepasang kelopak tipis itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Menampakkan dua buah bola mata berwarna hitam bening bagai mutiara. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Jongwoonnie.."

Suara merdu dari namja yang begitu dicintainya masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan hazel pedih namjanya.

"Umma.."

Leeteuk mengembuskan nafas lega. Ia memeluk Jongwoon yang tertidur dengan kuat. Beruntung luka Jongwoon telah menghilang sempurna, jadi ia tidak perlu takut membuat putranya kesakitan.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah..." gumamnya lega bersama tetesan hangat yang berjatuhan dari hazelnya.

Jongwoon menepuk-nepuk punggung Leeteuk. Menenangkannya yang mulai bergetar karena menangis. "Kupikir aku akan mati.."

"Aku juga menyayangkan, kenapa kau tidak jadi mati saja?" suara sengak Yesung hinggap di telinga Jongwoon. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak hanya bersama Leeteuk. Ada Yesung yang bersandar di dinding dan Ryeowook di samping siluman itu, memeluk pinggang Yesung erat.

Ryeowook menginjak kaki Yesung keras. Membuat kembarannya itu meraung keras. "Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Jongwoon mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi? Yesung bukan orang yang mudah merasa sakit. Bahkan ia tetap biasa saja saat jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. Ia hanya bisa sakit oleh bubuk beling dan garam. Atau juga saat hatinya terluka. Yesung akan lemah jika hatinya terluka, sama seperti dulu saat ia membunuh anaknya bersama Eunhyuk.

Apa hati Yesung terluka lagi?

Tidak mungkin... Jongwoon tidak merasakan hal itu. Baik dia maupun Yesung memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Jika salah satu sakit, yang lainnya juga akan merasakannya.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi. Aku tidak akan menolongmu untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar Yesung lagi.

Jongwoon menatap kakaknya tak mengerti. Kemudian ia menyentuh perutnya. Matanya membulat kaget. Sama sekali tidak ada luka di sana. Padahal ia yakin ada lubang besar sebelumnya di sana.

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan membelai wajah Jongwoon. "Yesung memberikan setengah energi ularnya padamu. Dia memberikan separuh umurnya padamu karena jantungmu sudah berhenti berdetak," jelasnya.

Jongwoon tercengang. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakaknya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Yesung si siluman berhati setan bisa berbuat lebih dari sekedar malaikat untuknya. "Go-gomawo, hyung.."

Yesung berdehem pelan sambil membuang pandangannya. Rasanya sedikit aneh saat Jongwoon memanggilnya 'hyung', tapi entah kenapa hatinya—walau ia tak mau mengakui—menyukainya. Rasanya hangat.

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa efek samping dari energi yang kuberikan padamu. Biar bagaimanapun itu energi ular, mungkin kau akan memiliki sisik, atau memiliki beberapa sifat ular, atau yang terparah, kau akan jadi siluman sepertiku."

Leeteuk memeluk Jongwoon sekali lagi. "Gwaenchana ne... Yang penting kau tetap hidup.."

Jongwoon mengangguk pelan. "Euh... H-hyung.."

"Hn?"

"Jika itu efek samping yang terjadi padaku, apa efek samping yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Yesung. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Jongwoon dapat menyadari keraguan dari raut kakaknya.

Yesung cepat-cepat memutus kontak mata mereka. "Queen, ayo kembali ke kamar. Kau harus istirahat."

Ryeowook hanya diam dan menurut. Ia membiarkan Yesung menariknya keluar dari kamar Jongwoon. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia khawatir pada Yesung.

"Umma, kau yakin King akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongwoon setelah sepasang kekasih beda bangsa itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Leeteuk mendesah berat. "Mungkin dia akan menjadi lemah seperti manusia selama beberapa waktu. Bagaimanapun energinya kini hanya setengah dan takkan bisa kembali. Tapi dia akan pulih setelah beberapa waktu walau kekuatan ularnya tinggal setengah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Menaruh tambahan daging panggang tanpa garam di piring Yesung yang telah kosong. Kekasihnya itu bilang lapar tetapi tidak mau makan di meja makan. Ia bilang ia lelah.

"Hm~" sahut Yesung dengan mulut penuh. Matanya terfokus pada daging di piringnya. Enggan menatap ratunya. Ia sedikit mendengus merasakan bumbu-bumbu di dagingnya. Mungkin bagi manusia itu enak, tapi baginya tidak. Ular sepertinya lebih suka semua daging yang berbau mentah dan tidak tersentuh dapur manusia. Tapi Ryeowook selalu mengeluh mual tiap melihatnya makan daging mentah, jadi ia mengalah dan membiarkan Ryeowook memberinya daging matang.

Ryeowook kesal karena tidak diperhatikan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Yesung dan memalingkannya padanya. "Hyung—ASTAGA! Kenapa kau pucat sekali?"

Yesung menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dan menatap ke arah lain. "Aku memang pucat dari dulu."

Ryeowook kembali menangkup paksa wajah Yesung. "Tapi tidak sepucat ini! Bahkan bibirmu sampai pecah-pecah! Matamu... kenapa merah sekali? Lingkar matamu hitam sekali? Dan kantung matamu membengkak.. Hyungie, kau kenapa?"

Yesung menyingkirkan piring makannya. Percuma, ternyata makanan tidak merubah kondisinya menjadi lebih baik. Ia benar-benar lemas setelah memberikan separuh energinya pada Jongwoon.

Pria tampan itu menjatuhkan wajahnya di bahu Ryeowook dan memeluknya walau akhirnya tangannya jatuh begitu saja karena terlalu lemas. "Bisakah kau menolongku?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur, dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin beberapa hari, atau bisa juga sampai berminggu-minggu. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku."

"Kau janji untuk bangun, 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook bergetar. "Hiks... Selama apapun, asal kaupastikan untuk bangun suatu saat nanti.."

"..."

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung seerat yang ia bisa tanpa berniat menekan perutnya. Yesung tidak menjawabnya. Matanya terlanjur tertutup. "Hiks... Bagaimana dengan bayi kita? Hiks... Apa kau tidak mau menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya? Hiks... Apa kau tidak mau membantuku memilih siapa yang akan kujadikan manusia?"

"Hiks... Hyungie... jangan tidur terlalu lama.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gamhi, gamhi jega geunyol bonemnida  
Budi, budi nareul yongsohagil  
Gamhi, gamhi jega geunyol ttonamnida  
Budi nareul itgo  
Hengbokhagil baralkkeyo.."

[How dare I, how dare I send her away

Please, please forgive me

How dare I, how dare I leave her

Please forget me

I shall wish for your happiness..]

Namja cantik berkulit putih pucat itu tampak memejamkan mata menikmati suara merdu dari headphone yang dipakainya. Ia mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Suara appa sangat indah, kau setuju dengan umma 'kan, YeEun?" tanyanya pada sang bayi yang baru berusia empat hari. Lima hari lagi ia akan melahirkan bayi-bayinya, lalu ia akan memiliki YeEun seperti impiannya selama ini.

Namja cantik itu duduk di lantai yang sudah diberi penghangat ruangan di bawahnya. Ia bersandar pada dinding kaca apartemennya yang menampakkan keindahan California pada malam hari.

Namun malam ini, ia lihat jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit.

Eunhyuk menarikan jari telunjuknya di dinding kaca yang mengembun. Ia menulis sebuah nama seseorang yang menempati hati terdalamnya. 'Kim Yesung~ sa-rang-hae~~'

Ia membentuk tanda cinta yang mengelilingi nama itu. Namja bermata brownies itu terkikik pelan. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang kekanakan.

Wajah cantiknya mendongak. Memperhatikan langit gelap yang dihiasi kilat dan petir. Menurutnya Yesung seperti langit—ah, awan hitam lebih tepatnya. Dan sifat iblisnya yang sadis namun manis itu seperti kilat dan petir. Ia selalu melakukan hal-hal mengejutkan yang membuat orang tidak bisa menghindar untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Gummy smile tercetak di bibir merah darahnya yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia mengetukkan telunjuknya, menunjuk langit. "King, bogoshippo. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Eunhyuk tidak tahu, namun ia mencoba meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa Yesung baik-baik saja. Meski hatinya merasa sedikit tidak tenang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook memandang wajah pujaan hatinya yang tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Alis Yesung bertaut dengan tangan meremas kuat selimut di pinggangnya.

Namja mungil yang tengah mengandung tujuh hari itu menyeka keringat Yesung yang bercucuran. "Hyung, kau bermimpi apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaahhh… Sudah 3 bulan saya ga lanjut ff ini. Mianhaeeee~ saya lagi sensitive sama siders, jadi males apdet. Huhuhu~ habisnya jumlah orang yang ngefav, ngealert, dll ga sebanding sama yang review T.T

Jadi readers, please, jebal, saya mohon! Kalau habis baca kasih feedback~

Sebagai pendorong semangat saya buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Saya jadi rajin ngetik kalau peminat fic ini banyak, tapi kalau ga ada yang minat, mending saya ga usah lanjutin fic ini aja kali ya…

SIDERS = NO APDET FOREVER~~

Balesan ripiu Ch. 6:

Alint2709: iya~

AiiuRyeong9: wew, saia disindir *nyengir*

Mrs Kim siFujoshi: ohok *kecekik*

Qhia503: yah, saia emang ga bakat jadi author.

Pinky05KwmS: udah lanjut :)

Anonymouss: iya, ga jadi berbagi T.T

TabiWook: oke :)

Kim eun neul: udah apdet :)

imgdha: SAIA JUGA SREG YEHYUK! *toss*

trililililili: udah apdet :)

windah24: JongTeuk nih buat kamu!

nannaa: ucapan yg mana yg tidak terbukti?

Aidagracilla29: tanya ke reviewer yg lain, boleh ga YeHyuk, soalnya saia sregnya juga gitu XD Tapi Jong ama emak Tukitukie lho~~

lovelovechulie: jadi fic saia bad nih? T.T

Liliz Cloudsomnia: udah next :)

kira hanazawa: berhenti sampai di sini :)

ilma: bukan gitu, kemarin2 sibuk ujian.

SparKSomniA0321: udah next :)

yw411: padahal saia cinta YeHyuk moment. Akhir2 ini makin banyak XD

mingmiuu: Hae kan udah mati di ff ini -_- Jongwoon sama emak Tukitukie.

AmuHinaChan: udah next :)

Kiki Craft: namanya juga siluman XD ga ada YeWook dong kalau Wookie kabur.

InspiritBlue: KangTeuk ga bersatu dan malah jadi JongTeuk XD

Chen Clouds: udah lanjut :)

Ryu: First, Ryu, saia mau bilang kalau itu translate'an dari lagunya Yesung, blind for love. Jadi bukan saia yg bikin, di google banyak. Saia cuma copas. Kalau ga terima, tuntut aja google'nya. Mungkin lebih sempurna dari orang2 Western yang mempublish itu.

Second, 'that' itu ga harus dipakai ya. Contoh lagu SHINee, The Name I Loved, bukan The Name that I Loved. Masa guru kamu ga pernah bilang, sih? Guru saia padahal ngasih tau lho~

Lagian, that I dreamed sama I dreamed of *garis bawahi kata of* itu artinya similar~

Nothing wrong with that. Both of them have the same meaning here.

Ngerti? Aduh~ dulu itung2an Matematika, sekarang . Besok jangan PKn ya! Soalnya saia bukan orang yg beradab, tapi biadab :P

Makasih ya Ryu, selalu membaca dan mereview semua ff saya. Walau agak nyelekit, tapi saya tahu kamu kecantol sama fic2 saya. Makanya kamu jadi reader setia saya. Jadi terharu lho~ fic saya bagus ya? #alaykumat

HannaNick09: Udah lanjut^^

Guest: Sekarang peran Jongwoon masih dikit ga?

ChaaChulie247: Kayaknya kaga

Elf: TengKYU~

Kim Jongmi: Yah~ Emak Tukitukie ama Kang Jongwoon. SiChul masih tenggelam XD

detaayu75: Sama emak Tukitukie

yewook son is onew: YeHyuk daughter is YeEun XDDD Udah lanjut

MeeLaa: Jong ama emak Tukitukie~ Udah naek nih ratingnya neng!

Cho Rin Ae: Udah~

ShfLiee3424: Hehe, mian, sebel sama siders~

babby eunhaee: lumutan? Uuuhh~ tatiaaann~

Guest: Udah~

Park Hyesung: Ini dalem XD

1: Udah lanjut~

Guest: Ceritanya saya kena bash nih? #tampangbabo yaudah, kalau chingu ga suka, ga usah baca^^

LonelyKim: Ne, Hyukkie Nyukkie UnyuUnyu ga muncul lagi (kalau di Korea) XD Weh… Jong ama emak Tukitukie~

J HYERA 411: Sama emak Tukitukie neng~

iekha12693: Annyeong juga^^ ripiu lagi yaaa~

Guest: Wah, ini cuma penpik lho, nanggepinnya serius amat, neng? Saya ga mikir apa2, saya ga ada pesan apa2, saya juga ga minta kesan apa2.

key-kouru: Gagal pup ya? XXXDDD Udah naeeek ratiiinggg neng~

Mrs. EvilGameGyu: Padahal saya sukanya YeHyuk T.T

ViiaRyeosom: Itu mah gegara saya yang nulis fic. Saya takut kena gampar mantan uke saya T.T

Udah kan? Gomawo buat semua ripiunyaaaaa~ hayo pada ripiu~ biar saya punya alasan buat lanjutin fic ini!

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
